Lovesick
by Ivxnovx
Summary: (A.U. Moderno) Rey se enamora de Ben Solo quien ya tenia novia, pero este también siente algo por ella, pero esconde un oscuro secreto que puede ponerla en peligro a ella, arrastrándola a un destino fatal… Ella lo ama… pero se puedes amar a un asesino?...
1. Chapter 1: EL AMOR ES PACIENTE, EL AMOR

**Lovesick**

 **Hola a todos, aqui trayendoles este nuevo fic Reylo, quiero que sea diferente a todos, será romántico, problemático, zukulento :$ advierto que estará algo gore, asi que si no eres fan de leer este tipo de cosas, no lo leas… muajaja… quiero que sea épico, espero que mi cerebro transmita estas ideas haha,**

 **Este fic ira dedicado a mis bebés, mis Reylo Friends 3**

 **Sin mas bla bla bla, empecemos…**

 **PRÓLOGO**

 _Ella caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, ya pasaban de las 5pm el atardecer naranja empezaba a entrar por las ventadas, la chica entró al baño, se quitó el gran abrigo y lo colgó en la puerta, se bajó sus pantalones y se sentó en el váter, de repente las luces del baño se apagaron, la chica se alarmo, terminó con sus necesidades y se levantó, se vistió y tomo el abrigo, abrió la puerta del cubículo, las luces se encendieron de nuevo, ella se acercó al espejo, miro con asombro y miedo, al ver en el espejo de los lavabos una gran palabra escrita en letras rojas: PUTA_

 _Ella se acerca al espejo, paso su mano sobre las letras, era sangre, se espantó un poco y se alejó del lavabo._

 _-Porque lo hiciste?- dice la otra persona obstruyendo la entrada del baño_

 _La chica volteó a ver, era otra chica, con sus ropas sucias y llenas de sangre, tenia un gran cuchillo en su mano derecha, bañado en sangre, se agarro su abrigo y retrocedió unos pasos._

 _-Él… es mío…- dice la chica acercándose –no debiste meterte entre nosotros –ES MIO… NO PUEDE SER DE NADIE MAS!-_

 _-Jamás podrías amarlo como yo… no lo mereces…- dice la chica metiendo su mano a su abrigo_

 _-Maldita puta…- susurraba la ensangrentada chica –no te preocupes…- decía mientras deslizaba su dedo entre el ensangrentado cuchillo –ya vas a dejar de ser un estorbo….- corre hacia ella_

 _La otra chica saca otro cuchillo de su abrigo, entre las dos forcejean, la ensangrentada tomo a la otra chica de la cabeza y la azoto contra la pared de azulejos, la chica cae gimiendo de dolor agarrándose la cabeza, se desata su bufanda, pero la ensangrentada se abalanza sobre ella ambas luchan con sus manos, una por clavar ese cuchillo en la garganta de la otra, y la otra por evitar que lo hiciera._

 _-Maldita puta!- decía entre dientes la ensangrentada –puta mentirosa …- le decía mientras intentaba encajar su cuchillo._

 _La ensangrentada estaba a punto de enterrar el cuchillo, la otra chica solo vio como otro brazo sostuvo el brazo de la ensangrentada y la levantó, la chica quedo libre y se levanto lentamente, vió como unos uniformados sostuvieron a la otra chica ensangrentada, sintió una oleada de emociones combinadas, miedo, alivio, escalofríos, unos oficiales se acercaron a ella._

 _-Esta bien señorita?- dice un oficial_

 _La chica solo asiente, caminó fuera del baño entre los pasillos, todos ellos llenos de policías y agentes, habia una gran multitud en un salón, ella se abrió paso entre la gente, la chica vio a alguien en el suelo, en un mar de sangre, estaba boca abajo._

 _No sabia si acercarse o no…sintió una punzada, se le revolvió el estomago al oler ese penetrante olor a sangre, la escena con los oficiales y agentes tomando fotografías, le repugnó el contemplar la escena..._

 _Muchos pensamientos le rondaban la mente, varias preguntas le venían a la cabeza pero sobre todo, la pregunta del millón… PORQUE?_

….

 **1: EL AMOR ES PACIENTE, EL AMOR ES AMABLE….**

Ella esperaba en la estación del subterráneo, pacientemente, sentada en una banca, sus piel colgaban, empezaba a balancearlos, aun tenia los ojos adormilados, miro a su alrededor a algunas personas, miro su celular, eran las 7:20 am, miro a lo lejos a un chico, muy peculiar, bastante apuesto, su tez blanca, ojos marrones, cabello ondulado y algo largo, se quedo embelesada algunos segundos contemplándolo.

El tren llego y todos subieron, ella podía verlo a lo lejos, el estaba sosteniéndose de una agarradera del techo, el chico sintió la mirada y volteo a su alrededor, ella de inmediato se incorporo a mirar por la ventana, se sonrió a si misma.

…

El miro a su alrededor, sintió una fuerte mirada, pero volteaba a su alrededor y no veía nada inusual, solo gente, bajo en la estación, camino hasta salir del subterráneo, miro unos cuantos pasos adelante a una chica, delgada, alta, de largos cabellos rubios, se quedo embabado un par de segundos, nunca habia visto a una chica como esa, emprendio de nuevo sus pasos casi como si estuviera siguiéndola, llego a la universidad, vio que habia un gran mural donde venían las asignaciones de las materias y cada salón, vio a lo lejos a la chica… se pregunto como se llamaba y si tal vez le tocaria estar con ella en clase, casi no presto atención al mural por estar viendo su silueta.

…..

Ella lo vio viendo a la chica rubia, con una mirada de misterio, duda y curiosidad, miro un momento el mural y se alejo de la multitud, entro a la primer clase, donde en el salón tenían pequeños escritorios, tomo el que estaba hasta atrás y se sento, vio como iban llegando alumnos y ocupaban los lugares, ya casi la clase estaba llena, todos al parecer ya tenían un compañero en cada escritorio excepto ella, tomo su teléfono y miro la hora, faltaban ya 2 minutos para empezar.

-Puedo sentarme?- decía una voz masculina

Ella volteo a verlo, lo miró, se quedo sin respiración casi 2 segundos, sonrió ligeramente y bajo su mirada lentamente.

-Si… claro- le contesta

El se sienta a su lado, le sonrio de manera cortés…

-Soy Ben…- dice tendiéndole la mano –Ben Solo….-

Ella estrecho su mano también –Soy Rey…- dice sonriéndole –Rey Ridley-

-Cual es tu siguiente clase?- dice Ben en voz baja, miraba que el maestro empezó a hablar

Rey abre su horario, la siguiente clase era Quimica, enseñó la hoja a Ben.

-Creo que tenemos las mismas clases…- dice Ben sonriente

-Si…. Creo que si…- dice Rey sonriéndole.

Ella por dentro estaba que estallaba de emoción, por dentro se sintió bien, quería seguirlo viendo, de hecho casi no prestó atención a su clase, daba miradas rápidas y discretas al hombre que estaba a su lado, mordía su lápiz al admirar los carnosos labios del chico, el era… mas que nada…perfecto.

…

Pasaron varias horas, había solo una clase en la que Rey no coincidía con las de Ben, era mas una clase de Ciencias sociales y en ella Rey vió a la chica rubia a la cual Ben miraba al inicio de las clases, se acerco temerosa a ella y tomo asiento a su lado.

-Hola…- saludo Rey amablemente

-Hola…- contesto con timidez la rubia

-Soy Rey…- le dice extendiendo su mano

-Phoebe…- dice la chica sonriéndole –seremos compañeras este semestre…- decía con una pizca de emoción…-

Ambas pasaron esa hora, salieron al patio, ambas reian, platicaban trivialidades frívolas y superficiales, al parecer, todo indicaba el inicio de una amistad, ambas se despidieron en la entrada de la escuela y cada quien tomo su camino, Rey camino hacia la estación y vio a Ben caminando hacia el subterráneo, lo siguió.

-Creo que vivimos por el mismo rumbo- decía ella detrás de el

Ben volteó a verla y soltó una sonrisa –que casualidad…- dice sonriente –vives lejos?-

-No mucho…- dice Rey mirándolo –unas cuantas estaciones adelante… en Albatross station-

-Ahí bajo también…- dice Ben algo sorprendido

Rey soltó una sonrisa –que coincidencia…- decía mientras miraba por la ventana –y dime… como ha ido tu ultima clase?-

-Algo aburrida, me toco un compañero muy fastidioso…- dice Ben pensativo

-A mi me toco una muy linda…- dice Rey con ironia –es una chica muy simpática.-

-Que suerte tuviste…- dice Ben

Ambos bajan en la estación y suben por las escaleras, sus caminos estaban por separarse, ambos iban en direcciones opuestas.

-Aquí nos separamos…- decía Ben con una sonrisa –bueno, supongo que te vere aquí mañana…- decía rascándose la nuca

-Te vere mañana, Ben…- decía Rey con una sonrisa despidiéndose

Ambos caminaron en direcciones opuestas, ella volteo a verlo y lo ve perderse entre la multitud, dio un ligero suspiro, emprendio su regreso a casa.

….

Ben llego a su casa, se recostó en su cama, mirando al techo, pensando en la hermosa chica rubia… definitivamente tenia que verla de nuevo, saber su nombre, conocerla.

Sabia que habia empezado su año con el pie derecho.

…

Rey llego a su casa acomodó sus cosas, entro en su habitación, también se recostó y miro al techo, suspiraba en grande al pensar en su chico, tan perfecto, se le quedo grabado su aroma y su sonrisa, el inicio de su año habia iniciado a la perfeccion, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se estaba sintiendo feliz.

….

Era algo temprano en la mañana Rey no encontró Ben en la estación, se pregunto que habría pasado para que el faltara a clases, llegoa la escuela y tampoco lo vio, ya casi empezaba la primera clase y se habia resignado, abrió su libreta con desgane…

-Casi no llego…- decía una voz a su lado

Ella volteó, era él…

-Porque? Que paso?...- le preguntó

-Aun no me acostumbro a levantarme tan temprano- decía riendo –

-Te hicieron falta mas vacaciones eh…- dice Rey sonriéndole

-Como a todos…- le contesta Ben

La clase comenzó, nuevamente Rey no prestó demasiada atención, estaba mas ocupada por aprenderse cada facción facial de su compañero, ya tenia la goma del lápiz bastante desgastada de haberla mordido.

-Tranquila piraña…- decía Ben bromeando –ya casi salimos a almorzar…-

Rey dejo de morder el lápiz un tanto avergonzada, le lanzo una sonrisa y se enderezó en su silla, los minutos pasaron, pasaron varias clases y salieron a almorzar, Rey estaba pensativa y algo distraída, ambos se sentaron en una mesa.

-Tienes hermanos?...- decía Ben

Rey apoyaba su cara en su mano, al parecer no tenia mucha hambre, seguía distraída.

-Rey…- decía Ben

-Ah si…- decía reaccionando –que pasa?-

-Estas algo distraída hoy…-

-En serio?- decía mientras se incorporaba –no es a propósito-

-Se supone que tenias hambre…. Casi devoras el lápiz y ahora no pruebas bocado…-

-Hoy no es de esos días en los que suelo comer mucho…-

Ben miro a la chica, era delgada, un poco mas de lo habitual, no era muy proporcionada como la rubia perfecta, pero era muy bella.

-Te decía que si no tenias hermanos…-

-Ah…- decía Rey –no, no, solo soy yo…- dice

Ben da un sorbo al jugo de manzana y ve a lo lejos a la hermosa rubia, su cara cambio por completo y no paraba de mirarla, la seguía con la mirada, Rey se percató de ello y miró a la rubia.

-Te gusta cierto?- decía Rey

-Que? A mi?- decía el desconcertado –como crees?-

Rey lo miro fijamente –es mi compañera en Sociales-

-En serio?- dijo Ben con cierto asombro

-Es muy linda y simpática- le dice Rey mostrándole una selfie con la chica

-De verdad?- dice Ben con cierta alegría

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte con ella…- decía Rey con una sonrisa

-Que?- dice el sorprendido –no creo que eso sea necesario…-

-Hey, Phoebe! Ven aquí…- gritaba Rey haciéndole señas

-Que?- dice Ben sorprendido –que haces? Porque?-

-Tranquilo… no tiene nada de malo que la invite a almorzar con nosotros, aun no hace mas amigos…- dice Rey mirándolo –quieres ser su amigo, no?-

-Hola, Rey- dice Phoebe acercándose a ellos

-Hola- dice Rey mirándola –mira… el es mi amigo Ben…-

La rubia le dedica una sonrisa, el le responde de igual manera

-Almuerzas con nosotros?- dice Rey

-Claro…- dice la rubia dejando su bandeja en la mesa y tomando asiento…-hola, Ben, soy Phoebe…-

-Un placer conocerte…- dice Ben mirándola con una sonrisa

Ambos se miraron, se notaba como si hubiera un click entre ellos, Rey miraba la escena sonriente, los tres a partir de ahí se hicieron amigos, y almorzaron el resto de la semana, la convivencia era armoniosa y casi perfecta…. Si saben lo que es casi, o no?

Finalmente el viernes llego y ambos se despidieron en la salida, Rey y Ben se dirigieron a la estación del subterráneo.

-Creo que ella es la indicada…- decía Ben con una sonrisa

-Tu crees…- dice Rey

-Claro… ella tiene que ser mi novia…-

Rey no evito sentir una punzada de angustia y tristeza, pero estaba bien, si él era feliz, estaba bien.

 ** _Continuará…_**

 **Spoiler del siguiente capitulo:**

 _Rey los miró en aquella estación, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña lágrima al ver su beso, como ella lo rodeo con sus brazos, como el se aferraba al cuerpo de ella, cerró sus ojos para evitar el dolor, sabía que toda oportunidad con él ya se había esfumado, su amor y su alegría paso a un lado oscuro en su interior._


	2. Chapter 2: LA TERCERA

**2: LA TERCERA**

 ** _"_** ** _No hay nada mas letal… que una mujer a la cual le rompes el corazón…"_**

Pasaron los días en los que Rey miraba a ese par tan juntos, cada vez mas unidos, intercambiándose risas, sonrisas, miradas, palabras, sentía como se le achicaba el corazón al vez también el hombre que ella quería con otra… peor aun… con su amiga…

Intento alejarse de ellos, distanciarse, para que asi el dolor fuera menos, la verdad es que sentir ese dolor en su corazón era desgastante y fastidioso, por eso no quería enamorarse de nadie, por temor a sentir ese sentimiento, aun no habia nada entre ellos, al menos que ella supiera pero era cada vez mas evidente.

-Hoy se lo diré…- decía Ben a lado de Rey

Rey estaba mirando su libreta, reposaba su cabeza en su mano apoyada sobre el escritorio. –que cosa?- decía ella con desinteres…

-Le pediré que sea mi novia…- dice Ben con emoción.

Rey levanto la mirada, lo vio a los ojos, con una pizca de tristeza, melancolía y una felicidad fingida –me alegro por ti… hacen una linda pareja…-

-Que te pasa?- dice Ben extrañado

-De qué…?- dice ella fingiendo

-Algo te pasa…-

-A mi?- dice ella confundida o al menos fingiendo confusión

-Se te nota en la cara…- dice Ben sonriéndole

-Solo estoy cansada, es todo…-

Rey decidió abstenerse y poner su distancia, estuvo muy callada en el almuerzo, ni siquiera Ben o Phoebe notaron que ella estaba seria, ellos estaban demasiado ocupados.

Fue hasta la tarde, que los vio irse juntos, los siguió a una distancia considerable, Ben habia acopañado a la rubia a la estación, ahí se detuvieron, Rey los vio de lejos, él tomo las manos de la rubia, leyó cada palabra de sus labios: Quieres ser mi novia? Y leyó el: Si, de los labios de ella, ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa,

Rey sintió como algo se quebraba en su interior, todo se detuvo, los miró en aquella estación, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña lágrima al ver su beso, como ella lo rodeo con sus brazos, como el se aferraba al cuerpo de ella, cerró sus ojos para evitar el dolor, sabía que toda oportunidad con él ya se había esfumado, su amor y su alegría paso a un lado oscuro en su interior.

Corrió lejos de ellos, llego a su casa y se encerró en su habitación, se acurrucó en su cama para soltar un mal de lagrimas, abrazando a su almohada y preguntándose porque la vida era asi de injusta, miró por la ventana, lloró hasta que ya no pudo mas, cerró sus ojos hasta quedar dormida.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Rey escuchó un ruido que la despertó a mitad de la noche, habia un ruido en la sala, se sentó en la cama, cubriéndose con la sábana, sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió la espalda, se salió de la cama lentamente, se puso de pie, se quedó varios segundos a la expectativa de escuchar algún ruido, alguna voz…algo…_

 _Caminó con suspenso hacia la sala, apenas y podía ver algo, la poca luz que se filtraba por las ventanas no dejaba ver casi nada._

 _-Quien esta ahí?- decía temerosa_

 _Escuchó el timbre de la puerta, Rey dio un saltito y soltó un suspiro, quien podría estar molestando a esta hora? Se dirigió a la puerta encendió la luz de la sala y abrió la puerta…_

 _Era él… era su Ben…_

 _-Que haces aquí?- decía ella en voz baja_

 _-No lo soporto mas, Rey…- dice Ben irrumpiendo en su casa con desesperación –no puedo mas…-_

 _-Que pasa?- dice Rey confundida_

 _-No puedo seguir fingiendo…-_

 _-Que?- interrumpe Rey –que pasó?-_

 _-Yo quiero estar contigo…- le dijo a los ojos_

 _Rey se estremeció, se quedo inmóvil, sin palabras, solo lo miraba_

 _-Y Phoebe?-_

 _-Ella ya no significa nada para mi…- le dice el mientras la arrastra consigo –no puedo sacarte de mi mente…- le dice mientras rozaba sus labios con los suyos –de mi corazón.-_

 _Rey lo rodeo con sus brazos y se aferro a el, lo besó, quería perderse en sus labios, sus brazos, su mirada…_

 _-No te alejes de mi…- le susurraba Rey…_

 _-Jamás…- le contestaba Ben_

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Rey abrió sus ojos lentamente, la luz de la ventana encandilaba su vista, todo fue un sueño… uno muy bello en realidad, se sintió demasiado real, se sintió con una dosis de novocaína en el cerebro, estaba ida, distraída…

Se vistió y se arregló, sabia lo que le esperaba, trataba de prepararse para la dura realidad al ver al hombre que ella quería con otra, incluso trato de evitarlos, fue directamente al salón de la primera clase, no quería ver a Ben, tan estúpidamente feliz y radiante.

-Buen dia, Rey…-decia Ben lleno de felicidad

Rey solo asiente con una sonrisa

-Te pasa algo?- dice Ben con tono de preocupación

-No…- dice Rey evitando mirarlo –estoy bien…-

Ben no creyó nada de lo que decía, se sentó a su lado, Rey evitó mirarlo, tenia que ser fuerte, si el ya no iba a ser para ella.

Al terminar la clase Rey salió disparada al otro salón sin decirle palabra alguna, miro hacia atrás y vio a unos metros de ella, entre la multitud, a la pareja intercambiando sonrisas, sintió rabia…enojo… los miro con rencor… se volteó y siguió caminando.

No se salvó en el almuerzo, Phoebe la intercepto en la entrada de la cafetería y la llevo hasta la mesa, tuvo que fingir felicidad ante ellos, apenas y probaba bocado.

-Como ves, Rey?- dice Phoebe dando un mordisco a la manzana –no quieres venir?-

Rey ni habia escuchado lo que ellos hablaban –a donde?- dice riéndose

-Es un festival de rock…- dice Ben –Phoebe tiene boletos…-

Rey lo pensó 3 segundos –Claro, será divertido- dice con unas sonrisa –cuando es?-

-Mañana…- dice Phoebe

-Si, claro, ahí estaré…- decía Rey sonriente –que bandas iras a ver?-

-En realidad no conozco ninguna banda…- dice Phoebe apenada –a mi papá le dieron los boletos, y no quería desperdiciarlos…- dice mientras saca el itinerario del panfleto -aquí dice Sum 41, Twent one pilots, New found glory… One republic…-

-Es mi banda favorita…- dicen dos voces al unisono

Phoebe los mira sonriente –vaya…creo que ustedes si se hallarán en ese lugar-

Rey sonrió con una pizca de satisfacción, al parecer ella tenia un poco mas en común con su Ben que ella, sabia que ese festival seria muy interesante.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rey se levantó en la mañana del sábado, tomo una ducha y con la toalla aun enredada buscaba en su armario algo que usar, algo que dijera: "Soy sexy pero no soy una zorra" sabia que no era una chica con el mejor cuerpo, se miro en el espejo, se quito la toalla de la cabeza, alboroto su cabello húmedo, no llegaba mas alla de sus hombros, miraba fijamente su reflejo, dejo caer la toalla que cubria su esbelto cuerpo, miro su cuerpo en el reflejo, rozo sus manos desde su cuello, sus brazos, se abrazo si misma, definitivamente hubiera deseado tener el cuerpo de esa rubia.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los tres ya estaban en el festival, todo tan lleno de color y música, jóvenes por doquier, comida, banderas de todas las bandas, chicos sentados en el césped, Rey se impresionó, de hecho nunca habia asistido a ninguna de esas festividades, quedo maravillada, el trio se acerco a un árbol y tendieron una manta, el sol era algo abrasador y decidieron descansar para comer algo, Ben se dispuso a dejar las chicas solas, Rey no soportaba la tensión que sentía ante la rubia, claro que solo era de parte de ella, Phoebe no tenia ni idea de lo que pasaba por la mente de la castaña.

Los tres comieron y reposaron bajo el árbol un rato mas, cuando el sol empezaba a descender, los chicos se acercaron a la zona del escenario…

 _-Lately, I´ve been, I´ve been losing sleep, dreaming about the things we could be, but baby, I´ve been, I´ve been praying hard, said no more counting stars…-_

Rey reconocía la letra y la canción….

-Counting stars…- dijeron al unisono viendo al escenario

-Debo verlos de cerca…- dijo Rey sonriendo

-Pues vamos!- dice Ben tomándola de la mano

-Vayan ustedes- dice Phoebe –no quisiera que me aplastaran en esa multitud…-

Ambos se miraron y corrieron entre la multitud, ambos querían llegar hasta el frente, ambos se adentraron entre el gentío, con mucho esfuerzo lograron estar hasta el frente, cantaron a todo pulmón cada canción que la banda tocaba, ambos emocionados, danzando al ritmo de la música, Rey se perdia entre las melodías, los gritos de la gente y las miradas de Ben, sonriente y feliz, estaba viviendo el concierto de su vida, los dos jóvenes saltaron y cantaron sin parar, Rey sintió una adrenalina y una emoción diferente, como si todo hubiera desaparecido y solo estuvieran ellos dos, quería mas que solo estar ahí bailando y cantando con él.

En un momento se cruzaron sus miradas, sonrientes y felices, inconscientemente Ben la rodeo con su brazo el hombro de ella, al igual que ella, recargó su cabeza en los hombros de el, quería estar asi, y que nadie los interrumpiera…

No paso mucho tiempo para que Ben se separara de ella por que el concierto de su banda habia acabado, ambos regresaron a donde estaba Phoebe

-Wow, jamas crei que los veria en vivo- dice Ben emocionado –aun no me la creo…-

-Si…- suspiró Rey –ellos son geniales…-

-Deberiamos hacer esto el siguiente año…-

-Si…- rie Rey –eso seria grandioso- dice al mostrar una sonrisa –es algo que me gustaría volver a hacer contigo…-

Rey sintió que no debió decir aquello, pero ya era muy tarde

-Claro que si…- dice Ben mirándola –sera nuestra tradición de ahora en adelante!... tenemos un pacto ahora., cada año vendremos juntos - le dice tomando su mano sellando su nuevo pacto

Rey deseó que fuera solo un pacto entre ellos dos, sabia que estaba implícito, que la novia Phoebe también iria, o tal vez no…

Ben acompaño a las chicas a la estación, primero a Phoebe y espero a que ella subiera al metro y lo vio irse, acompaño a Rey, para que ella también se fuera a casa, ambos quedaron fuera del subterráneo, donde sus caminos se separaban.

-Hoy fue un dia grandioso…- dice Ben sonriente

-Si… fue bueno compartirlo contigo… ustedes…- dijo rápidamente

-Nos vemos, el lunes…- Rey se acerca a darle un ligero abrazo y beso suavemente su mejilla cerrando sus ojos, se mantuvo asi unos segundo, después se separó de él y lo miro fijamente –gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí…-

Ben se sorprendió, aunque no tanto, solo correspondió al abrazo, vio como Rey se dio la media vuelta y lo dejó atrás, camino también a casa, con un sentimiento de confusión y alegría, al parecer tenia mas en común con su amiga que con su novia, no tenia que pretender con ella, con Rey, el podía ser el mismo…

 ** _Continuará…._**

 ** _Spoilers del siguiente capitulo:_**

 _Ben la miró, nunca antes se habia percatado que ella era muy bonita, se acercó lentamente a ella, la abrazó por la cintura para acercarla a él, no hubo resistencia alguna, ya no habia que ocultar nada…._


	3. Chapter 3: TE QUIERO EN SECRETO

**_Continuando con la actualización de esta historia, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerla y dejar sus comentarios :3_**

 ** _Y si, Phoebe es Phasma, lo que pasa es que es raro que escuchar a alguien que se llame asi, es un nombre inusual…_**

 ** _Sin mas bla bla bla… seguimos…_**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 ** _3: TE QUIERO EN SECRETO_**

 ** _"_** ** _En el mundo, yo solo era una persona mas…pero anhelaba ser el mundo para una persona…"-Charlotte Usher_**

Rey estaba sentada sobre su pila de maletas en el aeropuerto, en una mano tenia el itinerario de las actividades que les esperaban a ella y a sus compañeros, yacia en el aeropuerto desde hacia mas de 1 hora, ella y los del primer año irían juntos a una excursión a unas islas, y si, su Ben estaría ahí, al igual que su novia…

Pero no importaba mucho, al menos tendría cerca a su Ben, lo vio venir desde lejos, con sus maletas, venia solo para su suerte, ella le sonrió a lo lejos, ya habia pasado una semana desde ese festival, se la habia pasado toda la semana intentando evitarlo, ya no podía verlo sin sentir esas ansias tremendas de besar sus carnosos labios, odiaba ese sentimiento de impotencia de tenerlo en frente y no poder siquiera acariciar su rostro.

-Buen dia…- interrumpe los pensamientos de Rey

Rey le sonríe –buenos días, Ben…- dice mirándolo y regresando a la lectura de su itinerario –Phoebe aun no llega…-

-Lo se… ya viene en camino…-

-Ah que bien…- decía con indiferencia sin dejar de mirar el itinerario

Pasaron los minutos y todos los alumnos fueron llamados para abordar, sin embargo no habia rastro de Phoebe,

-Bien, chicos…- decía un profesor –ya saben para este viaje elijan a un compañero de viaje, jamás deben separarse… se cuidaran el uno al otro…-

Rey buscaba a la rubia por todas partes, se alzo de puntillas para mirar, pero no veía a la chica, se alegró por un momento, miro a Ben de manera sonriente.

-Creo que serás mi pareja….- decía con un tono de satisfacción

-Si…- contestó Ben con preocupación al no encontrar a su novia

-No te apures… ya vendrá… tal vez… solo esta retrasada…-

Ben la miro, le sonrió –supongo que la veré en el avión, sentada con su compañero-

Ambos abordaron, Ben tomo asiento de lado de la ventana.

-Quien dijo que te tocaba la ventana?- decía Rey riéndose

Ben se reia, Rey estaba por sentarse, pero escucha una voz femenina que arruinó su momento…

-Perdón…- decía jadeante –crei que no iba a llegar…-

Rey la miró con ojos fulminantes

-Hola, Rey, te importa si me siento a lado de Ben?- decía la rubia

Hasta pareciera que la chica lo decía con tono de satisfacción, pero esta vez Rey reaccionó, ya no quería ser las la chica noble.

-Ben es mi compañero, no debemos separarnos durante el viaje…-

-Ay vamos, Rey, puedes buscar otro compañero…-

-No puedo- interrumpió –en la lista esta que Ben es mi compañero… tendrás que buscar a alguien mas…-

-Rey… porfavor…-

Ben miraba a las dos chicas, tal vez entre ellas no hubiera discusión pero el podía ver claramente la tensión entre ellas

-Señorita Phoebe la estaba buscando- dice la voz del profesor interrumpiendo la tensión de las chicas

-Estaba por sentarme…- decía Phoebe

-Su lugar esta por acá- decía el profesor apuntando al final del pasillo

-No… mi compañero es Ben…-

-Lo siento, Phoebe, Rey y Ben son compañeros, como no llegaste a tiempo, tuve que en listarte con Finn, ya que el se quedo sin pareja…-

-Profesor puede cambiarme de pareja, Rey puede ser la compañera de Finn…- decía la chica con una sonrisa

-Dejaré eso cuando los alumnos lleguen a tiempo, señorita Phoebe, no por ser hija de una importante familia deberán de gozar de privilegios… la próxima vez llegue temprano, asi podrá elegir a su pareja….- decía el profesor llevándosela gentilmente del brazo

-Tranquila, Phoebe, te veré al aterrizar…- la tranquilizó Ben

Rey se dio por bien servida, sonrió ligeramente y se sentó a lado de Ben

-Eso fue incómodo…- dijo entre risas

-Ni que lo digas…- dice Ben –juraría que hasta se estaban peleando por mi…-

-No seas tonto…-

El avión despegó, fueron algunas horas de viaje, al fin aterrizaron, todos bajaron y se instalaron en el hotel, separaron a las chicas de los chicos, Phoebe intento colarse para tener a Rey de compañera.

-Rey?- decía Phoebe entrando a la habitación

-Si?-

-Queria disculparme…- dice Phoebe con pena –no quiero que pienses que soy una loca celosa… eres mi amiga y bueno… supongo que esta bien que seas tu quien cuide a Ben…-

-Tonta… como crees que yo me fijaría en el novio de mi amiga…-

Rey se acerca a abrazarla –yo lo cuidare de las zorras, no te preocupes- le dice con una sonrisa

Rey miraba el reflejo de su abrazo en el espejo que estaba frente a ella, sonrió de una manera tan hipócrita, tan falsa…

Ambas bajaron y se encontraron con el resto, ambos empezaron una excursión de caminata por la orilla del mar, los llevaban a un crucero, Rey se encontró con Ben, era mediodía el sol estaba en pleno apogeo, el grupo empezó a caminar.

-El agua se ve bien…- decía Ben con unos lentes de sol

-No estaría tan segura…-

-Porque? Eres un gato? Odias el agua?-

-No, no es eso, es que nunca aprendí a nadar bien…- decía Rey riéndose

-Tranquila, yo te protegeré- bromeó Ben

Ambos suben al crucero, Rey enseguida se empezó a preocupar, que tal si se quedaban a mitad del mar, varados, o que tal si el barco se hundia… y pasaba otra historia como Titanic.

-Uy!- interrumpe Ben asustando a Rey

-No vuelvas a hacer eso!- dice Rey con la sangre en los pies

-Tranquila, jamás te empujaría…-

-Hola, chicos…- dice Phoebe detrás de ellos

La rubia se acerca y besa a su novio frente a su amiga –que hacen?-

-Aquí contemplando el paisaje…- decía Ben

El barco atraca en el muelle de una isla, al parecer era una isla no muy comercial, parecía una reserva, ahí todos bajaron y entraron a una especie de choza, de palma, era mas que nada un lugar para meditar y descansar, fueron recibidos por varios nativos del lugar que eran los que cuidaban la isla, el lugar era bastante paradisiaco y muy hermoso, lleno de naturaleza verde y tropical.

Cuando entraron a la choza habia una gran fogata al centro, olia a incienso, un aroma que relajaba.

-Tomen a su compañero, no se separen…- dijo el profesor

-Porque estamos aquí?- preguntó Phoebe con exceptisismo

-Aquí sacaran todo lo malo de su sistema, malas vibras y pesares…- dice el profesor mirando a todos –el objetivo es encontrarse con su yo interno, mirar quienes somos en realidad, para encontrar nuestro destino…relájense…-

-Para estar en este lugar…- decía la mujer –tienen que tener sus almas tranquilas en paz… tomen las manos de su compañero…-

Ben y Rey se ponen de frente, ambos querían reírse

-Para poder entrar en este lugar, tienen que sacar todo lo malo, la negatividad, el sufrimiento… miren a los ojos de la persona…y díganles con sus ojos, lo que mas los hace sufrir…-

Rey miró a Ben, decía con su mente…

-(Mírame, Ben, estoy sufriendo, porque no me miras, porque no me ves como yo quiero que me mires…mírame Ben…)-

Unas cuantas lagrimas querían salir de sus ojos, Ben la miró con sorpresa, se conmovió de ver a su compañera de esa manera, Rey cerró sus ojos y agachó la cabeza.

-(No sabes lo mucho que te quiero…eres la persona mas importante para mi…)…- pensó

-Rey…- susurró levantándola de la barbilla

Él la miró a los ojos, ella lo miró, pero no logro sostener la mirada demasiado tiempo y miró hacia el suelo, Ben la sostuvo de los brazos, no paró de mirarla, ella soltaba lágrimas, no quería que ella la viera asi de vulnerable, Ben solo se acercó a ella y la abrazó gentilmente.

Del otro lado, Phoebe observaba, definitivamente no le agradaba nada lo que miraba, se iba a limitar a que fuera el momento correcto para actuar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A la tarde, el grupo se encontraba en el interior de unas grutas, donde habia un estanque, los nativos le hacían llamar el "Pozo de los deseos"

-Nuestro antepasados lo hacen llamar el "Pozo de los deseos"… pide un deseo y se hará realidad…- decía la mujer

-Pediría un millón de dólares…- dice Finn riendo

-No esa clase de deseos, joven incrédulo….- dice la mujer riendo –lo que tu corazón desea…salud, bienestar, prosperidad…amor…-

Rey levanto la mirada ante la palabra: Amor, miro a Ben, él veía hacia el pozo, era un estanque bastante profundo, y estaba en lo hondo de la gruta, para llegar a el tendrían que bajar unos 20 metros por unas escaleras, o saltar desde donde estaban, que al parecer ese era el atractivo, desde arriba se filtraba la luz del sol, resaltando el agua y su brillantez turquesa.

-Como pides el deseo?- dice Phoebe mirando a Ben a lo lejos

-Piensa en lo que quieres y te dejas caer al vacio…- dijo la mujer

-Y bien? Quien será el primer valiente…?- dice el profesor

Todos los alumnos dieron un paso atrás, a excepción de Rey que estaba mirando hacia el estanque de forma hipnótica.

-Que valiente Rey…- dice el profesor sonriente

-Que?...- dice sorprendida –no, yo no…-

-Vamos, Rey, solo es agua…- dice Phoebe acercándose –no pasa nada…-

-No…-

-Phoebe, no esta segura… déjala…- dice Ben

-Solo es agua, no te pasará nada… tienes miedo?- dice desafiante

-No, no es miedo…- dice Rey mirándola y mirando el estanque

-Pide un deseo…- le dice mientras se acerca a ella y la empuja del brazo

-NO!- grita Rey

Rey tropieza con una roca y cae hacia atrás resbalando en el borde y cayendo al estanque, todos miraron atónitos, hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que Ben lo rompió.

-ESTAS LOCA? QUE HICISTE?-

-Esta bien?- pregunta el profesor –no sale del agua…-

-No sabe nadar…- dice Ben

La cara de Phoebe cambió a una de terror, Ben no pensó dos veces en saltar para sacar a Rey.

Rey yacia en el fondo, sintió como la presión del agua luchaba contra sus pulmones, trato de contener el aliento pero las burbujas salieron de su boca, sentía como el agua se aferraba a su alrededor, para no dejarla escapar, pensó que ya era la hora de despedirse de este mundo cruel, en donde no pudo tener a Ben, su amado, donde ni siquiera pudo saborear sus labios, hasta pareciera que sentía que el estaba ahí con ella, tomando sus manos, abrazándola.

De pronto sintió sus labios, los labios de Ben en los suyos, sintió su labios rozándose tan dulce y tiernamente…

 _-Rey...-_

Ella oia la voz de su amado, le encantaba oírlo decir su nombre

 _-Rey… me oyes?-_

Rey yacia en la orilla del estanque, Ben intentaba resucitarla, después de varios intentos Rey logro despertar y toser los restos de agua que quedaban en su interior.

-Rey!- grito Ben con alivio mientras la abrazaba a si mismo

Ben la levanta con cuidado

-Estas bien?- dice Phoebe preocupada –Rey, perdóname, no quería que te cayeras, solo jugaba…-

-Esta bien…- dice con voz débil –no paso nada… como tu dijiste…-

Ben miro con decepción a Phoebe y se llevó a Rey del lugar al muelle, ambos se sentaron a ver el atardecer.

-Te sientes mejor?-

-Si…- dice Rey mirando el horizonte –sigo viva… gracias a ti…-

-Hice lo que pude…-

-Gracias…- dice con una sonrisa

Rey se levanta, vio que el grupo se acercaba al muelle iban a subir de nuevo al barco, Ben la ayudó, ni siquiera se molestó en ver a su novia imprudente, Rey permanecía en la popa del barco, recargada en el barandal, pensativa y decepcionada.

-Se lo que te aqueja…- dice una voz masculina detrás suyo

Rey voltea y ve a Ben, no le sonríe, solo lo mira con intriga

-De que hablas?-

-Lo se todo, Rey…-

-Que sabes?- dice ella riendo de los nervios

-Que te miro…-

Rey lo ve sorprendida, lo miraba, él la miraba diferente, diferente a como la solia mirar.

-No tengas miedo… también lo siento…-

Ben la miró, nunca antes se habia percatado que ella era muy bonita, se acercó lentamente a ella, la abrazó por la cintura para acercarla a él, no hubo resistencia alguna, ya no habia que ocultar nada, ella estaba mas que harta de ocultarle sus sentimientos, que mas daba, el habia logrado de alguna manera leer su mente, escucharla a través de una mirada, ella quería que la mirara, y eso era lo que él estaba haciendo, acercaron sus rostros lentamente, sentían la brisa soplando a través de sus cuerpos, lograron rozar sus labios, esa tan anhelada sensación que Rey ansiaba por experimentar, Ben acarició levemente su mejilla, Rey rodeo sus brazos a su cuello y lo beso mas profundamente, ya no quería que nadie mas probara esos labios, ella quería ser la dueña de sus besos de ahora en adelante.

-Esto esta tan mal…- decía Rey entre susurros

-Lo sé…- dice Ben –es una locura…-

-Ben?...- decía una voz detrás de ellos –que carajo hacen?-

 ** _Continuará…_**

 ** _Spoiler del siguiente capitulo:_**

 _Ella se acercaba a la proa, seguía contemplando el mar en la noche, alguien corrió y soltó el amarre del mástil, sabia que eso la empujaría por la proa y caería al mar, o solo tal vez le rompería el cuello o la azotaría contra el barandal, de todas formas iba a salir lastimada, quería que sufriera la muy perra._


	4. Chapter 4: OCULTOS

**_4: OCULTOS_**

 ** _"_** ** _A veces se hacen locuras…por amor…"_**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Y bien?- decía Phoebe con los brazos cruzados –se van a quedar como idiotas sin explicar lo que acabo de ver…-

-Lo que viste, fue lo que pasó…- dice Rey mirándola

Phoebe pensó que tal vez inventaria alguna tontería, no se esperaba tal cinismo.

-Phoebe…-

-Que poca de su parte…- interrumpe Phoebe molesta –eras mi amiga… eres una completa puta…-

-Phoebe!- le reprendió Ben

-Dejala…- dice Rey mirándola –si eso la hace sentir mejor…eso no cambiara lo que siento por ti…-

-Eso debiste pensarlo antes de que el fuera mi novio…- dice tomando la mano de Ben –porque Ben es mi novio… respeta eso…-

Phoebe se lo lleva de la mano, furiosa, sin decirle nada mas, Rey se quedo en la popa, le importaba poco lo que la rubia pensará, sabia lo que tenia que saber, su amado Ben Solo, también la amaba, ahora solo tenia que pensar una manera para que esa rubia dejara de interponerse.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Pero que esta pasando, Ben?- le reclama Phoebe

-De que hablas?...-

-Los vi abrazados…te estaba besando…- se cruzó de brazos

-Creo que viste mal…-

-No…yo sé lo que vi…-

-Pues no, no es lo que piensas…-

-Trata de mantenerte al margen con ella…- lo interrumpe –no quiero que se siga propasando contigo…-

La chica se sale a la proa, ya estaba poniéndose algo oscuro, necesitaba procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, necesitaba saber porque estaba pasando, porque Rey habia mentido con respecto a Ben, a decir verdad jamas mintió, simplemente que no dijo que sentía algo por el… pero ella tuvo su oportunidad y no la aprovechó, además de que Ben estaba enamorado de ella, no de Rey…

Ella se acercaba a la proa, seguía contemplando el mar en la noche, alguien corrió y soltó el amarre del mástil, sabia que eso la empujaría por la proa y caería al mar, o solo tal vez le rompería el cuello o la azotaría contra el barandal, de todas formas iba a salir lastimada, quería que sufriera la muy perra.

Phoebe alcanzó a ver una sombra entre las velas, no alcanzó a distinguir nada, solo vio venir la vela con todo y mástil a toda velocidad haciéndola caer y golpearse en la cabeza contra el barandal.

Unos oficiales del barco la vieron y se acercaron a ella, su cabeza sangraba, inmediatamente se la llevaron a enfermería.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rey reposaba en la habitación, una y otra vez recordaba ese dulce y adictivo beso, los labios de Ben sin duda eran tal y como se los habia imaginado, todos esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta del camarote, se levanta sigilosamente para abrir la puerta.

-Que haces aquí?- dice un tanto sorprendida

-Queria verte…- dice Ben frente a ella mientras entra a su camarote lentamente

Ben cerro la puerta con llave, Rey trago saliva, porque cerraba la puerta? Que planeaba

-Que paso con Phoebe?-

-Olvidémonos de ella un momento…- dice mientras se abalanza sobre ella para besarla con desesperación

Rey corresponde el beso pero no por demasiado tiempo, entro en razón y se separó de él.

-Porque haces esto?- dice Rey confundida –porque?

-De que hablas?...-

-Porque hasta ahora te das cuenta?-

-No se…-

-No sabes qué?- dice Rey con tono molesto –porque la viste primero a ella? Cuando yo siempre estuve para ti…-

Ben se quedaba sin habla, solo la miraba, no sabia exactamente que decir, solo se acercó a ella.

-Perdóname…- dice tratando de abrazarla –soy un idiota…-

Rey lo abraza lentamente, no le importaba ya nada, el ya se habia dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, ya solo era cuestión de que Ben fuera solo para ella….

-Yo siento lo mismo que tu…- le decía al oído –te quiero, Rey… perdóname por ser tan ciego….-

-Que va a pasar con Phoebe?- dice mirándolo a los ojos

-Hablaré con ella…- dice Ben acariciando su mejilla –yo solo puedo tener ojos para ti, Rey…-

Rey le sonrió, Ben la aferro hacia si mismo para besarla con tanta pasión, desesperación, deseo… de pronto algo se encendió en el cuerpo de ambos, Ben despojó a Rey de casi toda su ropa, la recostó con cuidado en la cama, se puso encima de ella.

-No sabes cuanto ansiaba este momento…- decía Rey

-Ssshh- la calló Ben –no hables…solo disfrutemos…-

Ben besó suavemente su cuello, aprisiono sus manos contra la cama, evitando que Rey pudiera usarlas para acariciar su cuerpo, no tardó mucho en soltar una mano de ella para tomar uno de sus pechos por encima del sostén, acariciándolo lenta y suavemente, esto abrió los ojos de Rey, sabia que se estaba acercando ese momento que tanto habia anhelado, Ben bajo de su pecho hasta su abdomen, bajando lentamente hasta su entrepierna, acariciando a Rey sobre la ropa interior, vio la expresión de la chica, como su cuerpo enardecía de deseo, la besó nuevamente.

Rey se aferro a cada centímetro de su piel, sentirla contra la suya fue mejor de lo que habia imaginado, su piel calida, que también ardia tanto de deseo por estar con ella, cada caricia, cada beso tan lleno de placer, de deseo, de anhelo…

-Rey…- golpeaban la puerta –estas ahí?-

Rey se levanta de la cama sorprendida y nerviosa

-Si…-

-Necesito que me acompañes a la enfermería…-

Ben la miró, ella también lo hizo, que habia pasado?

-Si… ahora voy…-

Rey se vuelve a vestir, miró con desconcierto a Ben.

-Ve… aquí te esperaré…-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rey se acerca a la enfermería donde encuentra a Phoebe en una camilla, a una enfermera al profesor encargado de su clase y al capitán del barco.

-Que paso?- dice desconcertada

-Rey…- dice el profesor con algo de pena –alguien desamarró la vela del barco, Phoebe estaba cerca y la vela la empujo contra el barandal…-

-Pero que tiene que ver conmigo?- interrumpe Rey con escepticismo

-Rey…- dice el profesor –dice Phoebe que fuiste tu…-

-Yo?...- dice ella sorprendida –como?-

-Te vi…- dice Phoebe con seriedad –te vi desamarrar el mástil…-

-Eso es mentira…- dice Rey convincente –no pude ser yo porque estaba en mi camarote…-

-Pudiste hacerlo y correr…-

-Basta!- dice el profesor –Rey lo que hiciste tendrá una sanción…-

-Pero yo no lo hice!- dice exasperada –estuve en mi camarote todo el tiempo… Ben estaba conmigo… que el les diga…-

-Ben… que?- dice Phoebe furiosa –porque estaba contigo?-

-Señorita Phoebe, las peleas para después, primero debemos resolver este asunto…- dice el profesor

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al final de cuentas se corroboró con Ben que Rey siempre estuvo en la habitación, ella no habia sido quien atentó contra Phoebe, ambos no pudieron concluir lo que tenían pendiente ese dia, llegaron al amanecer al hotel, dejaron sus cosas, la tensión entre Phoebe y Rey era inmensamente grande.

-Deja de mentir… y admite que tu fuiste…- dice Phoebe con mirada fulminante

-Yo no lo hice… estas tan paranoica… yo para que querria hacerte daño…?.-

-Quieres quedarte con Ben…- dice acercándose a ella –pero entiende que el es mi N-O-V-I-O… el jamás se fijaría en ti… tan solo mírate…- le decía burlándose de ella

-Primero… mírate tu…- dice Rey saliendo de la habitación cerrándola con llave por fuera

Rey salió de la habitación, sonriente y contenta, nada podría arruinar ese dia, que la pasaría con su Ben, ya todo era perfecto, el ya se habia fijado en ella, cualquier cosa que la rubia tonta dijera, estaba de sobra.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ben estaba en su habitación esperando a que fuera la hora de salir con el grupo, irían a un picnic a la playa y hacer algunas actividades, caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, escuchó sonar su móvil, contestó.

Linea telefónica

-Si, diga?-

 _-Como va todo- dice la voz del otro lado de la línea_

Ben se estremeció al escuchar la voz…

 _-Porque tan callado?-_

-Como me encontraste?...- dice nervioso

 _-Yo estoy en todo…. No puedes esconderte de mi…-_

-Que es lo que quieres?-

 _-Te quiero a ti, hermano…-_

Ben sintió un enorme escalofrió recorrer su espalda, el pasado lo atormentaba y ahora quería venir por él…

 ** _Continuará…_**


	5. Chapter 5: LA SUPLANTACION

**_5: LA SUPLANTACIÓN_**

 ** _"_** ** _Si lo haces malo, y si no… peor…"_**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El resto del viaje no era como Rey lo imagino o como esperaba, notó que Ben se alejaba de ella, indiferente, distante, distraído… donde habia quedado aquel sentimiento que decía sentir por ella, no disfruto el resto del viaje, de regreso en el avión, el chico se sentó a lado de la rubia, Rey se desconcertó… que habia pasado?

Y lo supo, el lunes temprano cuando Ben la detuvo en la entrada de la escuela.

-Rey, no se como decirte esto…- decía Ben con seriedad –no quiero lastimarte…-

-Que quieres decir?- dice Rey confundida

-Quiero que olvides todo lo que paso entre nosotros en ese viaje…-

-Que?- susurro sorprendida

-Siempre supe que yo te gustaba…pero la verdad es que yo amo a Phoebe…-

Rey negó con la cabeza veía en sus ojos la verdad pero esa verdad no la decían sus labios..

-Mentira…-

Ben no podía sostener la mirada, mas que nada sentía vergüenza

-Quería cerciorarme de que sentía algo por ti… pero no es así…No puedes fingir lo que no sientes-

-Repítelo, hasta que te lo creas, Ben…-

-Rey perdóname…-

-Deja de mentir… lo que paso en ese viaje no se puede fingir…-

Ben la miró, Rey no creía ninguna palabra, era muy obvio que Ben escondía algo mas alla, la cara de Ben cambió totalmente a una de angustia

-Ben que pasa?...-

-Rey… aunque quisiera… no podemos estar juntos…-

-Pero porque?...- decía confundida –es por Phoebe…-

-No…- dice Ben pasando sus manos en su cabello –ella es lo de menos…-

-Entonces, ya no estoy entendiendo…-

-No puedo estar contigo… si quiero estar contigo…pero no puedo…-

-Porque?- decía Rey con desesperación.

\- Rey, por que estoy enamorado de ti… no puedo enamorarme de ti… Rey… ni de nadie…-

-Que?- dice ella aun mas confundida, ahora si ya no estaba entendiendo un carajo –y Phoebe?-

-Rey… crees que me habría fijado en ella antes que a ti… si yo me enamoré de ti desde el primer dia… quería olvidarte con Phoebe…pero no pude…-

-Entonces?-

-No puedo decirte, Rey… solo quiero que sepas… que si quieres estar a salvo… aléjate de mi…-

-Ben…- lo toma del brazo –que pasa? Me estas asustando?...-

Ben acarició su rostro, no le gustaba ver su rostro confundido y lleno de dudas, pero era por su bien, no quería que nada le pasara.

-Solo intento protegerte…-

-De que?- dice Rey mirándolo a los ojos

Ben acarició su mejilla y le dio un tierno beso, se aferró a su cintura como si ya no fuera a volver a verla.

Pero Ben no tenia para nada la intención de alejarse de Rey, oh no, claro que no, tenia que decirle la verdad, pero el miedo lo tenia acongojado.

El no quiso perder tiempo, antes de que el cielo oscureciera mas por las nubes negras que invadían el cielo, tomo a Rey de la mano y la dirigió a su auto y arrancó, la lluvia empezó hacer acto de presencia.

Ben, llego a su casa, lo que causo que Rey se sorprendiera, su estado de alerta le indicó que podría tratarse de un maniaco que iba a secuestrarla, tantas incógnitas y duras sin resolver, ambos bajaron del auto, afuera se caia el cielo, lograron entrar a la casa.

Hubo un momento de tensión, que fácilmente podía ser cortada con un cuchillo, Ben se acercó a su Rey, la chica que el realmente quería tener en sus brazos.

-Rey…tu me quieres?- le decía mientras la abrazaba de la cintura

-Desde el primer dia- le dijo sin titubear

El chico la interrumpió con un beso, anhelaba ya juntar sus labios con los suyos, ya eso se convertía en una necesidad para el, necesitaba tenerla cerca, escucharla, mirarla, abrazarla…

Rey se perdió en sus labios, en su dulce sabor, el dulce aroma de su cuerpo, sus ojos, tan imponentes, sus cabellos ondulados color negro, Rey enredó sus dedos entre sus mojados cabellos, saboreo como sus lenguas se acariciaban la una a la otra, todo se habia detenido a su alrededor.

-Me diras que es lo que esta pasando?- dice Rey entre susurros

-Ssshhh- la calla Ben poniendo sus dedos en sus labios

Sus pensamientos materializaron a Ben sin esa estorbosa ropa, se mojo los labios al mirarlo.

Ben empezó a acariciar sus glúteos por encima de su ropa, algo en el se habia encendido.

-Espera…- le dice Rey con el corazón desbocado

-Ya no quiero esperar, Rey…- le dice mientras acerca su rostro al de ella –ya no puedo esperar mas…-

Ben la aprisionó con sus brazos, no quería ser tan agresivo con ella, solo se limitó a rozar con delicadeza y ternura sus labios, eso bastó para que Rey sintiera todo un escalofrió que la hizo estremecer, Rey lo jaló hacia ella rodeando su cuello para aferrarse mas a sus labios, besarlo era una adicción, un frenesí que no podía detener, bajo una de sus manos para acariciar su espalda, lo apretó hacia ella como si el fuera a escaparse de nuevo, se sentía bien tenerlo en sus labios, en sus brazos, ya no quería a nadie mas en su boca que no fuera Ben.

-No pienses en nada Rey, solo estamos tu y yo…- le dice al oído –no pienses en nada mas…-

Ben detonó lo que Rey estaba esperando despertar, cerró sus ojos para decirle al oído –soy tuya… de nadie mas…-

Ben la besó tan apasionadamente, la cargó entre sus brazos para llevarla a su habitación, la recostó cuidadosamente en la cama, ella permanecia con los ojos cerrados mientras su amado, la despojaba de su ropa dejándola en ropa interior, él la miró, jamás habia visto una imagen tan perfecta como la de ella, ya no podía soportarlo mas, anhelaba estar con ella, desde hacia meses que la vio, quedó enamorado de ella, aunque en secreto, pero ya no habia que ocultar mas su amor, ya no, a la mierdaPhoebe….

Se puso encima suyo para volver a besar sus labios, hubo una lucha con sus lenguas dentro de su boca, caricias furtivas y llenas de deseo, los cuerpo de ambos empezaron a humedecer por el calor que los dos se brindaban, afuera resonaba fuerte la lluvia y las gotas que quedaban en la ventana brillaban con la luz que pasaba a través de ellas, Rey poco a poco fue acariciando su espalda hasta llegar sus pantalones que le impedían acariciar sus glúteos, Ben ayudó a eso y se deshizo del resto de su indumentaria, Rey sintió como la erección de Ben rozaba entre sus piernas, su miembro tibio, duro, su corazón no dejó de latir a toda velocidad.

Ben bajo sus manos delicadamente para acariciar uno de los pechos de Rey, suave y ligeramente, se deshizo de sus sostén con delicadeza, beso su cuello con tanta devoción y deseo, Rey soltaba jadeos y suspiros, como es que él sabia sus puntos débiles sin siquiera habérselos dicho, Rey soltó un pequeño grito al sentir la boca de Ben invadiendo uno de sus pezones, casi los mordia de desesperación, eso le agradó a Rey, jamas pensó que podía volver loco a un hombre.

Ben bajó mas su boca acariciando con su lengua su vientre, escuchaba los gemidos de su Rey, tan hermosos sonidos que ella hacia, la tomo de las piernas y adentro su boca entre sus pliegues para acariciarlos con su lengua, Rey sintió toda una electricidad recorriéndole desde el vientre hasta los pies, Dios que era lo que estaba pasando, sin duda era sumamente placentero, estaba tocando el cielo, se estremeció demasiado, tomaba la cabeza de Ben para que este se adentrara aun mas en su intimidad, ya estaba sintiendo demasiados espasmos en su espalda de tanto arquearla, estaba por morirse, parecía que la naturaleza sincronizaba con sus gemidos al escucharse los truenos y relámpagos de afuera, Rey no pudo mas y soltó el ultimo suspiro, junto a esa sensación de placer multiplicado por mil que la hizo retorcerse en la cama, y arrugando con sus manos las sabanas.

Ben sonrió ante la escena, estaba sumamente excitado como su amada Rey, se acercó a ella para besarla tiernamente.

-Ahora llevaremos esto hasta el final…- le decía al oído

Rey solo deseaba que lo hiciera, y que lo hiciera pronto, antes de que algo pasara, antes de que alguien quisiera interrumpir, llamando a la puerta, Ben la miró a los ojos, con su miembro aun duro y listo para el ataque, se frotó contra la entrada de Rey, esta gimió de placer, y de una estocada entro dentro de ella.

Ella no recordaba que eso fuera a doler, sintió ese ardor, esa dolencia, solo quería que el se quitara de encima, Rey gritó y gritó fuerte, soltó muchas lagrimas.

-Detente…- le decía entre jadeos –duele demasiado…-

-No puedo…- le decía Ben entre jadeos y desesperación –te deseo demasiado, no puedo parar….-

Ben empezó a embestirla con fuerza, con velocidad, Rey no soportaba tal dolor, soltaba gemidos, pero ninguno era de placer, ninguno que se le acercara, estaba que no soportaba cada penetración, cada vez mas profunda.

-Por favor…- decía ella entre lagrimas –me estas lastimando…-

Pero Ben no tenia ninguna intención de parar, estaba poseído por el cuerpo de Rey, la miro a la cara y vio su cara de sufrimiento, las lagrimas mojaban su rostro, no era placer lo que ella sentía… se detuvo…

-Perdóname…- le susurró al oído mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas –no sabia que era la primera vez…-

El seguía dentro de ella, Rey seguía sintiendo dolor, no se percato que el miembro de Ben era muy grande para su interior tan estrecho, Ben se limitó a besarla lentamente, acariciando su mejilla, empezó a moverse despacio, Rey aun seguía sintiendo dolor, aunque ya era mas soportable, veía el rostro de Ben, ahora su Ben, como ella podía proporcionarle tal placer, placer que ella todavía no sentía, pero se sentía bien que él lo sintiera,

Ben apresuro su vaivén cada vez mas profundo y fuerte, Rey no sentía mas que unos cosquilleos apenas el dolor empezaba a ceder, pero antes de que pudiese sentir algo mas, sintió como la esencia de Ben entró en ella, invadiéndola en su interior, tan cálida, sintió como su miembro palpitaba dentro suyo, eso le gustó, no le importó mucho no llegar al orgasmo, ya él se habia encargado de eso mucho antes, se quedó sobre ella un par de minutos mas, contemplándola, sus ojos, sus labios sus mejillas, su cabello, se recostó a su lado, la abrazo a si mismo, no quería que se alejara de él.

Sabia que habia cometido un error con Rey, al estar ahí con ella, solo esperaba no arrastrarla a ella entre la mentira, por ahora no… Quería pensar en nada mas que ella a su lado, en el maravilloso momento que acababa de ocurrir, ella se habia entregado a él, y él a ella también.

Los miedo empezaron a aturdirlo, sentía temor de que Rey saliera lastimada, que algo malo le sucediera.

Las sombras del pasado podían arrebatarla de su lado, tenia que ponerla a salvo.

-Que va a pasar ahora?- preguntaba Rey con los ojos cerrados abrazando a su amado.

-Un dia a la vez, Rey…- dice Ben besando la mano de su amada.

-Ya me dirás que es lo que esta pasando?-

-Es mejor que por ahora no lo sepas…- dice Ben abrazándola y besando su cabeza mientras acariciaba sus lacios cabellos castaños.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rey se quedó dormida en sus brazos, no tardó mucho en levantarse a contemplarla, tan apacible e indefensa.

 _-(No deberías permitir que tus sentimientos interfieran en nuestros planes…)-_

Ben volteó hacia la puerta de la habitación, salió con sigilo, y camino fuera de la habitación, miro a ambos lados y no veía nada inusual, pero lo sentía, sentía esa conexión, esa que todos lo mellizos comparten, esa en la que aunque estés lejos, siempre encontraras el camino hasta él… y su hermano lo había encontrado.

-Hola Ben…- dice su hermano frente a el

No le dio siquiera la oportunidad de reaccionar ante su presencia, y caminó rápidamente hacia el para enterrar en su cuello una jeringa con un sedante, Ben solo se desplomó en el piso sin mas.

El gemelo caminó hasta la habitación, donde miro a Rey dormida, tan apacible, tan indefensa, la miraba como si tuviera un conflicto dentro de si mismo.

 ** _Continuará_**


	6. Chapter 6: EL GEMELO MALVADO

**_6: EL GEMELO MALVADO_**

 ** _"_** ** _En el mundo todos tenemos a un gemelo.. la pregunta es: tu cual serias…el bueno o el malvado?..."_**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La luz entraba por la ventana, apenas y se asomaba el sol entre las nubes grises, aun quedaban residuos de la lluvia de la noche anterior, Rey abrió sus ojos con lentitud, vio una silueta parada frente a la ventana, se levantó lentamente de la cama, aun seguía desnuda, tomo su blusa y sus pantalones, Ben seguía mirando por la ventana, se acercó a el con una sonrisa y lo abrazó por la espalda

-Buenos días…- decía apoyando su cabeza en su espalda

Ben… que no era Ben sino el hermano, se quedó inmóvil, sin decir nada, sin siquiera mostrar alguna emoción…

-Dormiste bien?- logró decir

-Si…- decía entre suspiros

-Que bien…- contestó con desaire

Rey se dio cuenta de su reacción, lo volteó asi si misma mirándolo a los ojos

-Que pasa?-

El mellizo aun no sabia que responderle, seria mas fácil para él solo atravesar su garganta y que dejara de estorbarle, pero no podía, ni el sabia porque, miraba los ojos de Rey tan llenos de angustia y preocupación.

-Ben, que pasa?-

El hermano tardó en incorporarse, pero lo logró –nada… solo es que el clima esta algo depresivo hoy…-

Rey le soltó una sonrisa, una radiante sonrisa que impresionó al hermano, Rey no veía la diferencia en si, el chico era idéntico a Ben, como carajo iba a poder diferenciar que el que estaba frente a ella no era Ben

-Creo que lo mejor es que detengamos esto…- decía con voz seria

-Que?...- dijo Rey sorprendida –pero porque?-

-Esto no va a funcionar…- le decía el mellizo dándole la espalda

-Pero de que estas hablando?- le dice tomándolo del brazo –hace unas horas me dices que me quieres, hacemos el amor y ahora me mandas a volar?-

-Solo aléjate de mi…-

-Estas loco…- dice Rey confundida –no te entiendo…-

Ambos oyeron el timbre de la puerta

-Esperas a alguien?- pregunta Rey mirándolo

El mellizo impostor no le contesta, solo tenia una expresión de intriga al pensar quien podría estar llamando a la puerta a esa hora de la mañana.

-Y no vas a abrir?-

El chico seguía inmóvil, Rey se acercó a la puerta, por un momento pensó que él le ocultaba algo, se dirigió a la puerta y dio una ultima mirada a Ben… o al menos al chico que era idéntico a él y tomo el pomo y lo giró.

-Que haces tu aquí?- dice una voz frente a ella

-Phoebe…- susurró

-Que haces aquí…- dice un voz alta

Rey bajo la mirada, en si, no sabia que decirle, como iba a decirle que paso la noche con Ben?

-Ben…- decía Phoebe molesta entrando a la casa –que hace ella aquí?-

El chico miró a la rubia, sin dudas no tenia una idea de qué hacer, por un momento pensó en ir por Ben para que el arreglara la situación.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya…- decía Rey saliendo estrepitosamente de la casa

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Y bien?- dice la rubia de brazos cruzados –me vas a decir que mierda paso aquí?-

-Que paso de que?-

-No te hagas, Ben…- le dijo con desdén

-Vino por unas cosas…- mintió

-No te creo… no sabes mentir…-

-A qué viniste?-

-Vine por ti para ir a la universidad, como lo hacemos todos los días…-

El chico captó un poco, se dio la media vuelta y entro a la habitación donde tenia a Ben sedado, lo tenia canalizado con un suero, permanecería asi, hasta que el le retirara la intravenosa, no seria problema.

Ahora el problema seria como sobrellevar la situación, y como es que tenia que ocupar el papel de su hermano, sentía lo que Ben sentía, pero no sabia que vida llevaba, solo sabia que la rubia al parecer era la novia y que la castaña bonita era la otra chica, que era mas que obvio que ella era la que conocía mejor a Ben, tal vez seria mejor juntarse mas con ella para conocer un poco de la rutina diaria de su hermano.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rey apenas pudo volver a casa y poder arreglarse para irse, llego a la escuela y no miró a Ben ni a Phoebe, que habría pasado? Se pelearían? Discutirían? Terminarían? Ojala haya sido asi, siendo asi ella tendría el camino libre, se sentó en su escritorio esperando señales de Ben, pero no llegaba, faltaba poco cuando el chico entro pero no se sentó a su lado, ella se sorprendió, porque no se sentó a su lado? Acaso la rubia le ordenó alejarse de ella? No terminaron? Porque no terminaron si ella ya se habia entregado a el? Ya era mas que obvio que los dos se querían, porque seguía con ella?

Sonó el timbre del almuerzo, Rey lo siguió entre la multitud.

-Ben…- decía mientras caminaba a su lado –que paso? Porque no te sentaste conmigo?-

-Siempre me siento contigo?- dice el chico regándola

Rey se detiene en seco y lo mira como si por un instante no fuera él.

-Es broma… verdad?-

-Perdón…- dice el chico incorporándose –es que llegue apurado y no te vi…-

Rey lo miró, Ben jamas se habia sentado en otro sitio que no fuera a su lado, sabia que algo andaba mal.

-Dime algo… ella te dijo que te alejaras de mi?-

-Quien?- dice incrédulo

-Phoebe…-

-No… no me dijo nada de ti…- mintío

-Seguro?-

-Si…-

Rey no le creía, sabia que mentía, se le notaba en los ojos, hasta lucia nervioso.

El mellizo se acercó a ella tomándola de los brazos casi arrinconándola en los casilleros.

-Te pido por favor que te alejes de mi…-

-Pero porque? Es lo que no entiendo- dice con desesperación –se supone que me quieres… yo te quiero…-

-No…- la interrumpe con cierta molestia –tu no me quieres…-

-Ben… me entregué a ti anoche… que mas prueba quieres…-

El chico baja la cabeza unos segundos pero la mira nuevamente

-Lo que sea que sientas por mi… olvídalo, no lo quiero, olvida todo lo que pasó…-

-No me pidas eso, estas loco? Estabas jugando conmigo?...-

-Si…- la volvió a interrumpir –eres solo un juego para mi… ya tuve lo que quería de ti… ya no me interesas…-

Rey le soltó una bofetada de la indignación, maldito hijo de perra, la había utilizado todo el tiempo.

-Eres un maldito bastardo…- le decía con enojo, lo empujo con fuerza, algunas lagrimas querían escaparse de sus manos –no te me acerques de nuevo…-

Rey se fue rápidamente del pasillo, quería alejarse de él, de todo, no quería pensar mas que en la humillación que sentía, claro, era la maldita rubia… le habló bonito y lo volvió a enredar entre su red, maldita perra! Pensó.

Estaba afuera en el patio, soltando lagrima tras lagrima, sentía coraje, frustración, pero sobre todo, rabia… tenia mucha rabia.

-Maldita perra…- decía entre dientes –la odio…la odio…-

Rey deseaba hacer que Phoebe pagara, que sufriera, que sintiera lo que ella estaba sintiendo, tenia muchas ganas de hacer algo al respecto, de verla de frente y hacerle daño, mucho daño.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Donde estabas?- decía Phoebe sentada en la mesa

-Por ahí…- decía el mellizo con seriedad

-Estas con ella cierto?-

-Si..-

-Y asi lo dices tan campante… que cínico, Ben…-

-Creo que lo mejor es que tu y yo nos separemos aquí…-

-Que?- decía la rubia confundida –que quieres decir?-

-Que ya no quiero ver tu presencia frente a mi…-

-Ben?...- la chica seguía sin comprender

-No quiero que me busques mas…-

-Pero, Ben… eres mi novio… soy tu novia… que esta pasando… porque de repente…-

-Porque ya no siento nada por ti…- decía con frialdad

-Que?...- decía la chica aun incrédula sin querer entender

-Ya no quiero ser tu novio…-

Phoebe aguardo un momento, lo miró, sin duda no era el Ben con el que habia convivido en días anteriores, tenia algo diferente.

-Es por ella verdad?...- pregunto temerosa

-No se a qué te refieres…-

-No soy idiota, Ben, desde ese viaje los he visto muy juntos… es por ella que quieres terminar conmigo, cierto?-

El chico no la miró, no necesito decirle nada para que ella lo entendiera asi, después de todo, el que calla otorga.

-Bien, ya entendí…- dice levantándose de la mesa furiosa –esto no acaba aquí Ben…-

La rubia se retiró de ahí, estaba que echaba humo por todas partes, miro a lo lejos a la culpable del rompimiento de su relación, la miró con coraje y rabia, maldita zorra! También pensó

-Esto no se quedará asi… maldita zorra…- decía entre dientes –me las vas a pagar…-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _-(Hermano, por favor, no la lastimes… ella es importante para mi…)-_ escuchaba en su cabeza el hermano

-Por su bien, mas vale que ella se aleje, Ben…- susurraba el mellizo

 _-(No te atrevas a tocarla… ella es mía)…-_

-No después de que descubra la verdad, Ben- susurró mientras veía a lo lejos a Rey caminado entre la acera para irse a casa

Rey sintió la mirada de alguien, volteó y miro a Ben, no habia más que una mirada de decepción en sus ojos, solo negó con su cabeza ligeramente y emprendió el regreso a casa.

 ** _Continuará_**


	7. Chapter 7: GOTAS DE SANGRE

**_7: GOTAS DE SANGRE_**

 ** _"_** ** _Por mas que luches contra tu destino… mas fácil va ser que él te encuentre…"_**

 ** _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

El mellizo llegó a casa, con los pensamientos revueltos, llenos de confusión e intrigas, camino hacia la habitación donde tenia a Ben, cuando entró a la habitación, vio un pequeño rastro de sangre, la manguera del suero en el piso y una cama con sabanas revueltas, pero Ben no estaba ahí.

-Mierda!- maldijo furioso –va ir a buscarla!-

Rápidamente el hermano corre estrepitosamente de la casa

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rey llegó a casa, devastada, fastidiada y triste, apenas y pudo hacer la tarea, no cenó, solo se recostó en su cama y cerró sus ojos, ahogando sus pensamientos en tristeza

De repente escucho un ruido de la cocina, como si movieran los cubiertos, Rey abrió sus ojos con temor y se levantó de la cama, se quedó en silencio a la expectativa de poder escuchar algo, algún sonido, alguna voz, algo, pero no, se levantó de la cama y encendió la luz de la habitación, encendió su móvil y tecleó el numero de Ben, sonaba y sonaba pero nada… nadie contestaba…

-Mierda…- dice Rey entre dientes, volviendo a marcar

 _-Diga?-_

-Ben!- decía Rey con alivio

 _-Si?...-_

-Ben… creo que alguien esta en mi casa….-

 _-Donde estas?-_

-En mi habitación…-

 _-Bien… no salgas de ahí, cierra con llave… iré para allá-_

-Bien…-

 _-Y Rey…-_

-Si?-

 _-Pase lo que pase, no abras la puerta…-_

-Que?

La llamada se cortó, Rey sintió un escalofrio, cerro su puerta con llave y se alejó hacia la cama, estuvo varios minutos en silencio, hasta que vio que el pomo de la puerta se movía, o al menos alguien del otro lado intentaba abrirlo.

-Quien es?- decía con temor

Escucho un golpe hacia la puerta, se acercó a ella para poder escuchar mejor, escuchaba que forcejeaban, golpes en las paredes, hacia la puerta, Rey abrió sus ojos como platos, el corazón empezó a latirle a toda velocidad, tenia mucho miedo, que tal si lograban entrar a su habitación, seria mujer muerta!

Rey se acercó mas a la puerta.

-Ben?...-

Se escuchó un silencio por varios segundo, hasta que de nuevo querían intentar abrir la puerta…

-Abre, soy yo…-

Rey abrió la puerta y lo vio, estaba aterrada y apenas conseguía conciliar la respiración.

-Estas bien?-

Rey no respondía, miraba a Ben… o al menos eso creía, miro al suelo y vio a un sujeto vestido de negro encapuchado, boca abajo.

-Esta muerto?-

-No… esta noqueado…-

-Te lastimó…- decía mientras tocaba la herida de su mejilla

-Solo un rasguño…- decía tocando su herida –no es nada….-

Rey permanecía inmóvil, sentía como su corazón se le salía de la angustia, se sentía tan vulnerable, tan indefensa, de repente sintió como unos brazos la jalaron para abrazarla, ella se refugió en sus brazos.

Él la abrazó, intentaba consolar y mitigar su miedo, quería protegerla, ella lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Hay que llamar a la policía…- dice Rey

-Si, claro- seguía sin soltarla –creo que lo mejor es que pases la noche en otro lugar… quieres que te lleve a casa de algún familiar?-

-No, no tengo a nadie…-

-A nadie?-

-No.. estoy sola…-

-Entonces a donde…- suspiró –no puedo llevarte conmigo…-

-Esta bien…- decía con desilusión –lo entiendo- Rey bajó su mirada y se alejó de el –llamaré a la policía y para que vengan por esta persona…-

-Rey…-

-Estaré bien…-

Rey se aleja de él para buscar el móvil y llamar al 911

-Debes llamar a alguien que se quede contigo…-

-No tengo a nadie Ben…- dice Rey mirándolo.

De pronto se escuchó un portazo en la puerta trasera, ambos voltearon asombrados, Rey miró a Ben.

-Que fue eso?- dice asustada

Rey corrió de nuevo a su habitación y el sujeto encapuchado ya no estaba, Rey retrocedió unos pasos aterrorizada.

-Ya no esta…- decía poniendo sus manos sobre su boca –Ben no esta…-

Él analiza la situación y se lleva a Rey del lugar, ambos suben al auto y arrancan lejos.

-Ben a donde vamos?-

-Lejos…-

-A donde?...- decía con desesperación y miedo

-No se…- decía mientras daba golpes al volante –mierda!-

Ambos estuvieron callados algunos minutos, para eso, ya habían salido de la ciudad, Rey empezó a preocuparse.

-Ben a donde vamos?-

-A un lugar seguro…- decía sin dejar de ver al frente

-A donde?-

-Ya lo sabrás…-

-Ben…-

-Quien sea ese sujeto… es obvio que quiere matarte…- la interrumpe

-Pero quien? Y porque?...- decía ella confundida

-No sé…-

Ya era de madrugada y ambos se adentraron en una desviación a una carretera de terracería, Rey empezó a apretar los puños, empezó a sentir miedo, seria que habia cometido un error al irse con Ben?

Pasaron un par de horas mas y al fin llegaron a una pequeña cabaña entre el bosque, Rey aun seguía atemorizada, no sabia si bajar del auto o no, Ben le abrió la puerta.

-Ven…-

Rey bajó lentamente del auto, no le dirigió la mirada.

-No voy a hacerte daño…- la tranquilizó

Ambos entraron a la cabaña, era bastante grande, bastante acogedora, tenia un olor peculiar, el olor del abandono, habia polvo por doquier, Rey entro y miró rápidamente el aspecto, Ben encendió las luces, no iluminaban gran cosa.

-Quien vivió aquí?-

-Cuando era niño, aquí venia con mi familia en las vacaciones… claro… ya es bastante obvio que nadie viene aquí ahora-

-Cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí?-

Él se acercó a ella, la miro a los ojos, vio en ella la mirada de una niña asustada.

-El necesario…-

-Y la escuela?- dice Rey preocupada

-Creo que primero deberías preocuparte por seguir viva, no crees?- dice subiendo la escalera –no vienes?-

Rey lo siguió hasta arriba, camino detrás de el, mientras entraban a una de las habitaciones, Rey entró vio el lugar algo sombrio, triste y desolado, noto que habia un par de literas.

-Tenias hermanos?... no sabia-

Él no dijo ninguna palabra, solo miró las camas pensativo, sin duda los viejos recuerdos habían invadido su mente.

-Creo que deberías tratarte esa herida…- le decía Rey tocando su herida

-No tienes que preocuparte por mi…- le dijo seriamente

-No me pidas eso, Ben…- decía Rey con ojos de tristeza

-No hagas eso…- susurro entre dientes

Rey lo miró, no sabia exactamente que estaba pasando, su mente ya estaba demasiado aturdida por todo.

-Ben…- le decía acariciando su rostro

Él solo tomo la mano de ella para alejarla de él.

-Puedes dormir aquí, el baño esta ahí… ya mañana pensaremos que hacer…-

Él se retiró a la otra habitación, Rey se quedo ahí, mirando por la ventana, los arboles, la luz de la luna que era muy escasa, se abrazó a si misma, tenia miedo, muchísimo miedo, no sabia que pasaba, porqué querían matarla y quien quería hacerlo, se recostó en la litera de abajo, pensando, faltaban unas horas para amanecer, después de mucho pensar, finalmente logro quedarse dormida.

Horas después alguien entró a la habitación, la miró, veló su sueño el resto de la noche, yacia sentado en un pequeño sofá, la miraba tan apacible, indefensa, tan inocente, suspiró y se paso las manos al cabello.

-Que estoy haciendo?- susurró –no seas estúpido, Kylo… no debes enamorarte de ella… saca esos sentimientos de tu cabeza- se decía a si mismo.

 ** _Continuará_**


	8. Chapter 8: EL LEON SE ENAMORÓ DE LA

**_8: EL LEON SE ENAMORÓ DE LA OVEJA_**

 ** _"_** ** _Déjame ser quien este a tu lado, no importa si estamos los dos solos, asi brillaremos juntos en la oscuridad…"_**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El hermano malvado… el nunca se había considerado el gemelo malvado, los malos nunca se ven a si mismos malos, sino que sus acciones son correctas, Kylo, el mellizo de Ben, no se consideraba malvado.

Poco antes de que Rey despertara, abandonó la habitación para ir a la otra donde también inundó su mente con pensamientos, todo ellos confundidos, desesperantes y extraños, ya hacia semanas que sentía algo en si mismo que no podía explicar.

Era muy simple a decir verdad, siempre estuvo conectado a Ben, eran mellizos, solo los gemelos comparten esas conexiones, si lastimas a Ben, le duele a Kylo, si Ben se enamora, también se enamora Kylo, que estaba pasando?

Se maldijo a si mismo por no poder tener el control de sus emociones, porque sentía amor?, porque esa necesidad de tener alguien cerca, a alguien a quien todavía no habia visto? que no conocía, y qué solo con verla por primera vez, ese dia en la habitación de su hermano, ya lo sentía todo por ella, todo lo que sentía antes de verla, cobró sentido para él.

Lo único lamentable es que ella no lo sabia, no sabia que el Ben que ella conocía, no era Ben, sino Kylo, no podría decirle la verdad a ella, el no podría decirle a Rey que el hombre del que esta enamorada tiene un gemelo y que intentaba protegerla de él.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo, para que Ben supiera en donde estaban, si Kylo lo sabia, Ben también lo sabría, solo seria cuestión de tiempo para tenerlo ahí de frente.

Escucho a Rey bajar por las escaleras, estaba sentado en la sala, esperándola para llevarla a desayunar algo, ya que en ahí no habia provisiones.

-Deberiamos ir a comprar algo, no?-

-Claro, si esta bien- decía Rey cruzada de brazos

Ambos suben al auto y emprenden el viaje al pueblo mas cercano, Rey quiso romper la tensión prendiendo la radio y soltó una sonrisa al escuchar la canción.

 _-Baby, I've been, I´ve been losing sleep… dreaming about the things that we could be…-_ cantaba Rey en voz baja mirando a Kylo o a Ben según ella

Kylo la miró con confusión,, que pretendía ella que él hiciera…

 _-And I… feel something so right, doing the wrong thing_ …- cantaba ella pidiendole que el cantara lo siguiente

-Creo que no me siento con animos para cantar…- decia con seriedad sin dejar de ver al frente

-Amargado…- susurro Rey cruzándose de brazos

-Siempre he sido asi…-

-No, no lo eras…- le dice Rey mirándolo –tu eras mas… feliz… nunca y mas al a cantar Counting stars…-

-Jamas en mi vida habia oído esa canción…-

-Es broma cierto?...- dice Rey confundida y algo sorprendida

-Tengo cara de broma?- le decía el con el rostro serio

Rey decidió callar y mejor mirar el paisaje, habia algo raro en él, no era Ben… o bueno ahí estaba, pero no actuaba como Ben.

Kylo la miró, supo que tal vez estaba jodiendo todo, Ben era muy diferente a él, y ella se estaba dando cuenta, pero el no podía ser como Ben, simplemente no podía.

Llegaron a un mini mart cercano y compraron algunas cosas, Rey yacia callada, eso mataba a Kylo de la desesperación e intriga, lucia hasta molesta, ambos emprendieron el camino de regreso.

-Porque tan callada?-

-No es a propósito…- dice mirando por la ventana –es solo que… no se qué decirte…-

-Podríamos averiguar quien es la persona que esta detrás de ti y te quiere muerta…-

-No se me ocurre nadie mas que Phoebe…- dice sonriendo irónicamente –pero es imposible… no tendría porque matarme… al final se quedó contigo- lo miró

-Terminé con ella ayer…- dice con seriedad

-Y ahora piensa que es por mi, cierto?-

-Puede ser…-

-Genial, tengo una enemiga… y ni siquiera lo ocasioné yo…- dice con sarcasmo

-Lamento que tengas que lidiar con esto…-

-No importa…- dice Rey mirándolo –solo es cuestión de tiempo que vea que ni siquiera estamos juntos, pero… aun no sabemos si es ella…-

Ambos llegaron de nuevo a la cabaña, Rey bajo del auto y estiró los brazos, entro a la cabaña y empezó a desembolsar las compras para hacer algo, ya moria de hambre.

-No hay gas… tendre que hacer unos sándwiches, esta bien?-

Kylo asintió y la ayudo a acomodar las cosas en la alacena, Rey intentó abrir uno de los estantes pero era demasiado baja y no alcanzaba, Kylo la ayudó a abrir la puerta, quedando detrás de ella, muy pegado a ella, ella se volteó y lo miró, sus rostros quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro, y si, Rey moria por besarlo de nuevo, sentirlo, abrazarlo, tocarlo…

Y si, Kylo también sintió algo, no paró de mirarla a sus pequeños ojos, miró como ella mordia sus labios por el deseo, pero sabia una cosa, no era por él, era por Ben, eso lo hizo entrar en razón y se alejó casi con agresividad de ella.

-Yo me encargo de subir esto ahí arriba…- le dijo

-Si… esta bien- dice una confundida Rey caminando hacia la mesa

Ambos tuvieron un callado e incómodo desayuno, Rey ya no sabia hacia donde mirar.

-Esto es absurdo- decía ella rompiendo el silencio –somos amigos, Ben, no tenemos que estar asi… como desconocidos…

-Entonces como quieres que estemos…-

-Como amigos reales…-

-No suelo ser un buen amigo…-

Rey lo miró, lo desconoció por completo, lo miró con confusión, pareciera que no era Ben, estaba ahí su cuerpo sentado frente a ella, pero no era su mente.

-Ben, has cambiado tanto…-

-Tal vez este es el verdadero yo…- le dijo con algo de hostilidad

Rey se levantó de la mesa con una pizca de exasperación.

-Te desconozco, Ben…- le decía con ojos de decepción –donde esta el Ben alegre, el que comia conmigo en el almuerzo, el que se sentaba conmigo en clase, el que me cargo en sus hombros para poder escuchar a One republic en aquel festival…? Donde?-

Kylo aguardo silencio, no la miraba, moria por decirle la verdad, pero solo le volteó la cabeza, Rey lo miró con cierta desilusión, solo se limitó a retirarse de la mesa para subir arriba.

Rey entró a la habitación, sentía ganas de llorar, se sentía decepcionada, se abrazo a si misma, quería distraer su mente, presto un poco mas de atención a la habitación, empezó a urgar entre las cosas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kylo pensó demasiado, caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala, estaba desesperado, la angustia lo mataba, no soportaba que Rey lo odiara, que pensara asi de él, subió los escalones dudoso, se detuvo en la puerta, aun con nervios, se paso las manos por el cabello, nunca pensó en sentirse nervioso de esa manera.

Abrió el pomo de la puerta, Rey estaba recargada en la orilla de la ventana, mirando como el atardecer empezaba a manifestarse, no se molestó en mirar a Kylo, cualquier cosa que saliera de su boca, solo seria para decepcionar y matar sus ilusiones.

Kylo se acerco a ella, aun seguía dudando pero ya no lo soportaba mas, se paró detrás de ella, trago saliva en seco.

-No lo hagas…- interrumpió Rey

-Que cosa?- dijo él con sorpresa

-Confundirme y después mandarme al carrajo…- decía ella sin mirarlo

Kylo la jalo del brazo para ponerla frente a él -Tu eres quien me confunde…-

-Como puedo confundirte? Si hace semanas que me dijiste que me querias… que sentias algo por mi…hasta hace dos días pensé que estaríamos juntos…- le decía con cierto enojo

-Las cosas no son como piensas…-

-No quiero discutir contigo, Ben…- lo interrumpió

-No vengo a discutir, Rey…- le dice acercándose a ella

-Entonces…?-

-Quiero saber que es lo que me pasa…-

Rey lo miraba, quería comprender que es lo que pasaba con él.

-No hagas eso…- le decía Kylo

-Hacer qué?- le decía ella confundida

Él se acercó a ella, la aprisiono contra la pared, habia tanto que quería decirle pero ninguna palabra se formulaba en su boca.

-Mirarme asi… me haces perder la cabeza…-

Rey lo miraba a los ojos, ya no sentía miedo, sentía necesidad de tenerlo en sus labios, abrazarlo, tocarlo, acaricio su mejilla, y se acercó a él, tímidamente acercó su rostro al de él.

Kylo sintió su corazón latir tan fuerte, tan rápido, anhelaba tocar sus labios con los suyos, saborear la inocencia de sus besos, quería dejar de pensar un momento de todo lo que le afectaba, se acercó también a ella.

-Mírame…-dice Rey a punto de besarlo –no hay nada mas importante en mi vida que tu… -

-No sabes las noches que pasé, soñandote… imaginándote…- le decía rozando sus labios con los de ella.

Kylo selló el silencio con un beso, tan tierno, inocente con una pizca de torpeza, por fin la mujer con la que el soñaba estaba en sus labios, la chica por la cual tenia sentimientos, sin conocerla, sin saber nada de ella, que solo con verla todo cobró vida, acarició sus mejillas suavemente, la abrazó por la cintura, la aferró a su cuerpo, quería sentirla, saborear su aliento, ella se colgó de su cuello, aferrándose a el, ya no quería que la dejara, ya no quería que el se alejara, lo beso de tal manera para asegurarse que él no volviera a dejarla o rechazarla.

-Te necesito… ahora…- le decía Rey entre besos

Kylo acaricio su rostro, tan delicado, tan hermoso, la beso con suma ternura, la dirigió hacia la cama, la acostó con suavidad, besaba su cuello con devoción y con dulzura, acariciaba su cuerpo, a cada centímetro, tan suave, tan lentamente, Rey lo miraba, él la miraba, habia en sus ojos algo diferente a la noche que hizo el amor con él, pareciera que no era el mismo, este Ben era tan atento, tan delicado con ella, tan tierno.

Kylo quito con suavidad la blusa de Rey, con delicadeza también quito sus pantalones dejándola en ropa interior, se puso encima de ella para saborear cada centímetro de su piel, quería embriagarse de ella y aprenderse cada rincón de su cuerpo, la necesitaba, la ansiaba demasiado, jadeaba entre besos y miradas, jamas habia deseado a una mujer asi en su vida.

Rey quería volver a ver a su enamorado desnudo, también lo despojo de su ropa dejándolo en ropa interior, ansiaba volver a sentir su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo, la calidez con la que la abrigaba, también quería aprenderse cada centímetro de él, lo acariciaba con suma devoción y deseo, quería perderse entre sus caricias, su mirada, amaba sentir sus labios recorriendo su cuerpo, como las manos de él la acariciaban con suavidad e intenso deseo.

Rey se sentó en la cama, lo miró a los ojos, le sonrió y lo abrazó para besarlo profundamente, sintió su lengua dentro de su boca, tan tierno, tan desesperante a la vez porque su cuerpo ardia, comenzaba a protestar del deseo que anhelaba ser saciado, sintió una humedad en su entrepierna, necesitaba a Ben, lo necesitaba dentro suyo, para poder ser uno, y que asi fuera siempre.

Kylo se deshizo del sostén de Rey pudo ver y tocar con sus manos sus pequeños y delicados pechos, los acarició con delicadeza y con deseo, volvió a recostarla para apoderarse de ella, beso su cuello tan desesperadamente, haciendo gemir a Rey, bajando con su lengua hasta uno de sus pezones, lamiéndolos con suavidad, Rey soltó un suspiro, Kylo bajo un poco mas hasta pasar por su estomago, pero Rey lo detuvo.

-Te quiero, dentro mio…ya…-

Kylo se reincorpora sobre ella, Rey abre sus piernas, Kylo le quita con gentileza su ropa interior, vuelve a besarla profundamente, bajando su mano hasta su intimidad, acariciándola con suavidad, eso provocó en Rey un gemido suave, Rey bajó la ropa interior de Kylo y pudó ver su erección, firme y lista.

-Segura?- pregunto él.

Rey abrió sus piernas para recibirlo, Kylo le dio otro beso antes de poder entrar en ella, con su miembro tibio y duro, acaricio la entrada de Rey, y entró en ella, de manera lenta, Rey volvió a sentír algo de dolor, Kylo lo notó en su rostro, y se detuvo, la volvió a besar con suma ternura, entrando un poco mas dentro de ella, Rey lo rodeo con sus brazos, sin duda, el panorama era muy diferente a lo vivo la primera vez, todo era tan dulce, tan tierno, pero a la vez apasionado, le agradaba mas, en ese aspecto, le agradaba mas este Ben.

Kylo entro un poco mas en ella, Rey empezó a sentir algo mas, el dolor apenas empezaba a disiparse, ahora fue ella quien movia su pelvis para que él la penetrara mas profundo, y lo hizo, la embestía lento pero profundo, Rey no cabía en la sensación que él le proporcionaba, tan placentera, no paraba de gemir de lo bien que se sentía tenerlo dentro suyo, tan duro, tibio, y húmedo.

Kylo no paró de besarla en ningún momento, la velocidad de sus embestidas aumentaba pero no dejaba de acariciarla, de mirar a su cara, sus labios, sus ojos, todos tan llenos de perfección, le sonreía tan genuinamente mientras la veía suspirar y jadear del placer, sentía que tocaba el cielo con solo besarla, tenerla ahí, debajo suyo, sentir su interior tan cálido, tan placentero, lo hacia estallar, estaba a punto de estallar del placer.

Rey se levanta para tomar el control y acostó a Ben y se puso encima suyo, lo miró a los ojos y se puso sobre su miembro, empezó a mover sus caderas lentamente, provocando algunos sonidos guturales en Kylo, quien la tenia agarrada de sus caderas, eso le gustó, ver que ella podía provocarle tal sensación a su amado, se movia con cierta velocidad, sus pechos se movían al ritmo de sus movimientos, Rey apoyaba sus manos sobre el pecho de Ben, cerraba sus ojos para guardar cada segundo en su memoria, cada sensación, no olvidar ningun detalle de esa experiencia tan maravillosa, estaba a punto de llegar, lo sentía, al igual que Kylo, ambos estaban al borde de morir de placer, cada uno, Rey se abrazó de él para dejarse caer por el orgasmo que estaba sintiendo, segundos después de sentir ese liquido caliente en su interior, invadiéndola, al igual que su palpitante y cálido miembro, que poco a poco regresaba a su tamaño habitual, Rey dedicó otro suave beso a su amado, le sonrió con ternura y se acostó a su lado.

Ella se acostó sobre su pecho, no quería que el se fuera a ningún lado, no quería quedarse dormida y que volviera a suceder lo de hace 3 dias, que él la volviera a rechazar, no quería que la magia se fuera de nuevo… inclusive… hubo mas que magia… una genuina conexión, ya no habia dudas, él y ella nacieron para estar juntos.

Kylo la abrazó mientras acariciaba sus suaves cabellos marrones, no quería que ella se fuera a ningún lado, ella era suya… fue mas suya que de Ben, lo sintió, ella amaba a Kylo no a Ben, lo sintió,

Supo que Rey sintió que Ben, ya habia quedado en el olvido, ahora él tenia que protegerla, porque ahora, Rey era suya.

 ** _Continuará_**


	9. Chapter 9: EL DESCUBRIMIENTO

**_9: EL DESCUBRIMIENTO_**

 ** _"_** ** _Nada duele mas que una mentira…"_**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A muchos kilómetros de distacia, lejos de la cabaña de verano, en casa de Ben, el verdadero Ben yacia en su habitaición, apacible, tranquilo, pacifico, a diferencia de su habitación que estaba revuelta, hecha un desastre, pareciera que alguien se metió en ella a voltearla de cabeza, el chico pensaba, habia pensamientos que le aturdían, estaba preocupado, sumamente preocupado.

 _2 dias antes:_

 _Ben se habia despertado, a duras penas, no recordaba mucho desde la ultima vez que estuvo consciente, solo recordó a Rey en su cama, dormida y de repente a su hermano frente a el._

 _Como carajo Kylo lo habia encontrado? No se lo explicaba, se suponía que el no sabia como encontrarlo, miro a su alrededor, tenia en su brazo izquierdo una intravenosa, se la arrancó violentamente y se levantó de golpe, se mareo un poco pero camino hasta la puerta, busco en toda la casa pero su hermano no se encontraba, tenia que actuar pronto, y desaparecer._

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Despues idearia un plan para volverse a encontrar con Rey, pero obviamente su hermano se le adelantó, y no logró verla, y claro, dado la conexión que tenia con su hermano, Ben ya sabia donde se encontraba Rey, Kylo habia sido muy predecible al dejar que su hermano pudiera descubrir sus pensamientos, peor aun, sus sentimientos, sabia ya que él sentía algo por Rey.

Aun no estaba seguro de estaba pasando entre ellos, pero era razonable que su Rey pensara que con quien ella estaba era Ben, no Kylo, sintió algo de rabia al pensar si quiera que su hermano se acercara a ella, tenia que idear algo rápido, ir por ella si era necesario, tena que salvarla de Kylo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rey abrió sus ojos lentamente, con la esperanza de ver a su amado a su lado, temerosamente con sus manos buscaba su cuerpo, y ahí estaba, a su lado, dormido tan apaciblemente, lo miró sonriente y acaricio con gentileza sus mejilas, beso su frente y con cuidado se levanta para no despertarlo.

Se vistió y camino por la habitación, el dia anterior habia visto varios juguetes en un baúl.

Dicen que la curiosidad mata al gato, pero ella debía saber algo mas sobre Ben, sabia muy poco, empezar no sabia que tenia hermanos, nunca lo mencionó, tampoco sabia nada sobre sus padres, urgo entre los cajones sigilosamente para no despertar a Kylo, encontró varios dibujos, entre ellos una familia, papá, mamá, ben y…. el segundo hermano, debajo del niño dibujado decía Kylo pero el dibujo del hermano estaba rayado, como si hubieran querido borrarlo, Rey se sorprendió algo por ello, urgó un poco mas y encontró varias fotos, en todas ellas, salían los 4 pero la cara de hermano estaba rayada, no se veía.

-Quien es ese hermano…- susurró Rey intrigada

Porque Ben hizo eso? Acaso el y su hermano se odiaban? Rey miró a Kylo, aun dormia, vio una pequeña caja de madera quiso abrirla pero estaba sellada, Rey intento abrirla pero no pudo.

-Rey?- decía Kylo con voz adormilada

Rey se incorporó y metió todo al cajón, y se levantó.

-Si?-

-Que haces…-

-Nada… yo…- se acerca a él –es lindo verte dormir…-

Kylo la abraza y le sonríe, acaricia sus cabellos marrones.

-Dormiste bien?-

-Contigo a mi lado?- dice sonriente –de maravilla-

Kylo le sonríe y le da un beso, nunca antes se habia sentido tan bien al despertar.

-Crees que ya deberíamos regresar?- pregunta Rey

-Quieres irte ya?- le dice con sonrisa picarona

Rey le sonríe y le regresa el beso –debo volver… mi casa esta sola…-

-Pues supongo que podemos volver… primero hay que hacer la denuncia de que entraron a tu casa…-

Ambos se levantaron y desayunaron, preparaban todo para regresar, Rey regreso a escondidas arriba para tomar la cajita de madera y guardarla en una mochila, antes de subir al auto se detuvo a ver a Kylo, lo miró, este estaba por subir al auto pero también se detuvo a mirar a Rey.

-Pasa algo?- le preguntó

-Ben… donde esta tu hermano?- pregunto intrigada –porque no lo conozco…

Kylo calló unos segundos, ya estaba harto de fingir ser Ben, quería decirle a Rey la verdad, inclusive a estas alturas decirle la verdad a ella podría arruinar el futuro de su relación.

-Ya lo conocerás…- logro decirle con una sonrisa

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ben, el verdadero Ben, iba a salir de casa, para buscar a una única persona en el mundo que le importaba pero alguien se atravesó en su plan y tocó su puerta.

-Phoebe…- susurró

-Ben…- le decía ella con seriedad –lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo…-

-Evitar qué?-

-No puedo estar sin ti…-

Ben no sabia exactamente de que hablaba la rubia, apenas y se acordaba que ella era su novia.

-Phoebe…-

-No, Ben… por favor no me rechaces… quiero estar contigo, por favor…-

La rubia se abalanzó sobre el besándolo con desesperación, Ben intuyó que su hermano se habia encargado de mandarla a volar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kylo y Rey se detuvieron en una gasolinera, Ben estaba pagando adentro, Rey quiso aprovechar para abrir esa caja, busco en la guantera algo que la ayudara abrirla, alguna navaja, desarmador, algo, al fin con la ayuda de las llaves del coche pudo abrir la caja, habia un sobre, estaba algo arrugado y amarillento por la humedad, databa de hacia unos 10 años atrás, Rey miro por la ventana, Kylo seguía en la caja charlando con el cajero adentro de la tienda, abrió la carta, no era muy larga a decir verdad, apenas podía distinguirse su contenido, la humedad lo habia borrado.

 _PR S ON GE RAL HOS ITAL_

 _A QU EN COR ESP DA:_

 _Pac en e_ _: BEN SOLO_

 _Ed d:_ _años_

 ** _Diagno ico dife ncia :_**

 _De acu do a los r u ados de las pr bas psi métrica , psico me cas y neurológi s ind ca iente p sen a una ESQUIZOFREN TIPO INDI REN AD_

 _P r lo que se rec mi nda tra ar de inm iato al p cien e en una c nica es ecia zada y…_

 _Rey_ no pudo leer mas, la humedad habia borrado gran parte del contenido, pero lo importante estaba resaltado: Ben Solo… y Esquizofrenia… que carajos? Abrió sus ojos de par en par e intento nuevamente leer esa carta, pero era inútil, encontró un pequeño diario de Ben, también las paginas se veian desgastadas y la humeada habia borrado gran parte de su contenido.

 _Hoy de nuevo me llevaron a esa clínica, todo piensan que estoy loco, que perdi la cabeza, lo que no saben que es todo plan de Kylo, el quiere alejarme de mis papás, quieren que estén en contra mia, el rie cuando eso sucede, puedo ver la maldad en sus ojos, no entiendo como papá puede estar con el, porqué? Porque nadie me cree, el es el culpable de todo, por su culpa murieron, el causa todo, a donde quiera que vaya, el me persigue, quiere acabar conmigo… viene por mi…el me va a matar asi como mato a papá y a mamá, nadie me cree, todo creen que es mentira, pero no, el siempre me encuentra, quiere regresarme a ese sobrio lugar, donde me tienen prisionero, tengo que hacer algo para que me crean, el inventa que yo intento hacerle daño pero es el quien lo hace, ya puso a todos en mi contra, asi qué tendré que escaparme de nuevo, para que no me vuelva a encontrar y…_

-Que estas haciendo?- pregunta Kylo frente a la puerta del auto

Rey volteo con temor y asombro y bajo del auto rápidamente, el rostro de Kylo cambio completamente.

-De donde sacaste eso?-

-Donde esta?- pregunta Rey con temor

-Quien?-

-Tu hermano…-

-Rey… por favor…-

Rey se alejo unos pasos de el, se sentía con miedo, ya no sabia quien era el sujeto de pie junto a ella.

-Quien carajo eres?- le decía alejándose de él.

-Rey por favor…- intentaba tranquilizarla

-Lo mataste!- decía ella asustada –tu lo mataste…-

-No!- le gritaba –no Rey…-

Rey se aterró y empezó a correr lejos de el, Kylo corrió tras ella, tras varios metros logro atraparla, ella forcejeaba con el.

-Sueltame!- le gritaba

-Rey por favor escúchame!- le decía Kylo

-No… no quiero oírte… eres un monstruo! Aléjate de mi…-

-No te voy a dejar ir…-

Rey comenzaba a llorar de la desesperación, aterrada por el hombre que la tenia acorralada, hacia 5 minutos estaba enamorada de él, pero ahora todo eso ya habia deseaparecido.

-Que quieres de mi entonces?- decía asustada

-Protegerte…- le decía Kylo

-De qué?-

-De mi hermano…-

-Tu hermano esta muerto… tu lo mataste…- le decía con ojos de furia

-YO SOY EL HERMANO!- le grito exasperado. –no soy Ben!-

Rey enmudeció unos segundos que clase de broma era esta?

-Patrañas…- le decía con los ojos enardecidos

-Ben y yo somos mellizos…- le explicaba –yo soy…

-Kylo…- lo interrumpió Rey, guardó silencio unos segundos, miro al suelo un momento –perdón, pero no te creo, nada…-

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo, o acabarás muerta…-

El corazón de Rey se encogió del miedo, quería correr pero estaba atrapada, sus pies no respondían, veía los ojos de aquel chico, tal vez en el fondo le creía, veía en sus ojos a otra persona, desde hacia mucho que ya no veía los ojos de Ben en él.

 ** _Continuará_**


	10. Chapter 10: EL ASESINATO

**_10: EL ASESINATO_**

 ** _"_** ** _Solo necesitas ver a través de sus ojos para saber la verdad…"_**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Y porque tengo que confiar en ti?- le decía Rey temerosa y desconfiada

-Porque solo yo puedo ayudarte…-

Rey soltó una risa sarcástica, mirándolo con desconfianza.

-Demuéstralo…-

-Bien…- dice Kylo –mirame bien, Rey…- le decía soltándola de los brazos –si te fijas bien, no soy soy tan idéntico a Ben…-

Rey lo miró, pero en si no veía ninguna diferencia con su hermano, era igualito, o tal vez su percepción no la dejaba ver mas allá.

-No soy como Ben… mírame…-

Rey lo miraba pero no terminaba de comprender, veía sus ojos, si, habia algo diferente en ellos, no eran los de Ben, esos ojos habían cambiado, tenían algo raro, como una luz diferente.

-No tengo la alegría que el tiene…-

-Y eso qué?- decía Rey –eso no demuestra nada…-

-La alegría no se finge…-

Rey lo volvió a pensar, sin duda si habia cosas que no concordaban, como el no saber que Counting stars era su canción favorita, el como la alejó de el en la escuela, mas sombrío mas retraido…

-Dime algo…- dice Kylo acercándose a ella –acaso no puedes diferenciarnos?-

Rey se alertó al sentirlo demasiado cerca, hasta hacia unas horas, le hubiera encantado tenerlo asi de cerca, tan acosador, tan seductor. Kylo la tomo de los brazos y la acercó a ella, Rey puso cierta resistencia pero fue cediendo.

-A caso no puedes notar la diferencia en un beso…- decía él rozando sus labios con los de ella –no puedes diferenciar una caricia…-

Rey empezó a estremecerse y recordar, la agresividad con la que Ben le quitó la virginidad, la suavidad, ternura y dulzura con la que Kylo le hizo el amor, tenia sentido.

-Supongamos que te creo…- decía Rey alejándose gentilmente –que pasara ahora?-

-Debemos volver…- dice Kylo –pero no puedes estar sola en tu casa, él va a ir a buscarte-

-Ya te dije que no tengo a nadie…-

-Me quedaré contigo hasta que el vuelva…-

Ambos regresan a al auto y emprenden el regreso, Rey se sentía aun incómoda y con miedo…

Kylo se percató de ello, solo la miró por un momento y entendió todo.

-Quieres decirme algo… no?- decía él mirando hacia el frente

Rey aguardó un momento, pero al final la duda le ganó.

-Fuiste tu quién mató a tus padres?- dijo temerosa

Kylo guardó silencio, sin duda era algo que no quería recordar ni revivir, un sentimiento le entró, ese sentimiento de ansiedad y coraje.

-No…- dijo mientras tomaba el volante

El recuerdo tan tormentoso le vino a la mente, él aun lo tenia muy presente.

-Teniamos 9 años cuando los doctores diagnosticaron a Ben, desde hacia tiempo el empezó a comportarse de manera extraña, hablaba solo, decía que habia personas que le decían hacer cosas…

-Que cosas?-

-Decia que debía matarme porque yo le obstruia sus planes…-

-Que planes?-

-No se… nunca supe, el y yo éramos inseparables hasta el dia en que fuimos a la casa de verano, a donde estuvimos tu y yo… fue el ultimo verano en que lo vi normal…-

-Que paso?- pregunto Rey intrigada

-Intentó incendiar la cabaña con nosotros adentro…- la cara de Kylo cambió, recordar eso le afectaba –mamá lo detuvo, pero… Ben ya no era Ben, desde ese dia no hacia mas que estropear las fotos familiares, decía que nuestros padres me preferían a mi, mamá empezó a preocuparse mas cuando lo escuchaba hablando a solas, sobre que tenia que completar una misión, en la que debía matarnos a todos…-

-Y lo hizo… verdad?-

-No… hasta que nuestros padres lo internaron en el psiquiátrico, él pensó que lo abandonaríamos ahí y se comportaba de manera muy agresiva, no quería ver a nadie, ni a mamá, papá o a mi… era muy violento con las enfermeras y doctores, cuando cumplimos los 15 años… logró escaparse… yo estaba en la escuela, cuando regrese…-

Kylo recordó la escena a la perfección, como si hubiese sido ayer, aun recordaba haber entrado a la casa, caminando por el pasillo, vio un rastro de sangre hasta la habitación principal donde vio a su madre, en el suelo, sobre un mar de sangre, el joven Kylo cayó de rodillas destrozado, recordar eso le hizo enrojecer sus ojos.

-Kylo…- decía Rey mirándolo

-Papá estaba en el baño… con un cuchillo enterrado en su estómago, también… bañado en sangre…-

-Que pasó con el?- preguntó Rey al ver la expresión de Kylo

-Lo agarraron… pero poco duró en el psiquiátrico antes de volverse a escapar…-

-Y tu? Qué hiciste?-

-Hui lejos… no quería que me encontrara… pero.. ya me cansé de huir…-

-Y lo buscaste?-

-Queria que volviera de nuevo al psiquiátrico, no se exactamente que habrá hecho estos años en los que estuvo fuera…-

-Y tu?... le preguntó Rey –qué hiciste?-

-Nada…- se decía con decepción –no podía hacer nada… pero.. ya me cansé de huir… tengo que detenerlo y ayudarlo…-

-Entonces…- dice Rey pensativa –fue el quién entró a mi casa?-

-No… no lo creo… no era él…-

-Entonces…?-

-No se…- dice Kylo con impotencia –no sé que carajos pasa…-

Ambos lograron llegar a casa de Rey, nuevamente, permanecieron en el auto para ver si pasaba algo peculiar, Rey sentía miedo, nervios, no sabia exactamente que es lo que sucedia.

-Tengo miedo…- susurró

-No va a pasarte nada…- le dice Kylo tomándola de la mano –estaré contigo…-

Ambos bajaron del auto, lenta y temerosamente, Rey sintió un escalofrió, nunca se habia sentido tan asustada de entrar a su propia casa, sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta, no vio nada inusual, lucia justo como la habia dejado hace dos días, camino a su habitación, empezaba a oscurecer afuera, Kylo aseguró puertas y ventanas, para evitar otro allanamiento.

-Que pasará mañana?- dice Rey mirando por la ventana

-Por ahora… nada… seguirás tu rutina normal…-

-Ir a la escuela?- decía Rey incrédula –no me expondría?-

-Yo te estaré cuidando…- dice Kylo tomándola de los brazos –yo estaré contigo en todas partes-

-Iras conmigo mañana?-

-Iré contigo a todos lados…- le decía mientras besaba su frente –es mi deber protegerte…-

Rey lo abrazó, quería refugiarse en sus brazos, no sabia exactamente lo que le depararía el dia de mañana, ni lo que sucedería pero quería que Kylo estuviera ahí para ella.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No paso nada inusual en las siguientes 2 semanas que retomaron la rutina normal, no se despegaban ningún segundo, dos ojos furiosos les seguían, Phoebe reventaba verlos juntos aunque ellos no hacían demostraciones de afecto el solo verla a ella junto a su hombre la hacia rabiar.

Ambos ya iban de camino al estacionamiento.

-Carajo!- dijo Rey –mi abrigo… lo dejé en el salón…-

-Voy por el…- dice Kylo

-No, no…- interrumpe Rey –voy rápido, y de una vez lleva el auto a la entrada…-

-No tardes…- dice Kylo

Kylo miraba el reloj, ya estaba en la entrada de la escuela, Rey no salía, la paranoia inundó su mente y bajó del auto, camino de nuevo hacia la entrada, abrió de nuevo la puerta de la escuela.

Rey corre de nuevo para el edificio, corre entre los pasillos hasta llegar de nuevo al salón, toma el abrigo, y sale, ya no habia alumnos entre los pasillos, Rey caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, ya pasaban de las 5pm el atardecer naranja empezaba a entrar por las ventanas.

Kylo caminaba entre los pasillos buscando a Rey pero no habia rastro de ella.

Una persona de intendencia logró ver a una rubia caminando hacia los salones, quiso acercarse a ella pero la chica logro escabullirse y entró a un salón.

-La buscas a ella cierto?- le dice la rubia

-Donde esta?-

-Ya no tienes que preocuparte por ella, Ben…- dice Phoebe

-Que hiciste?-

Phoebe se acerca rápidamente a él y logra encajarle un gran cuchillo que se robó de la cafetería.

-Si no puedo tenerte… nadie lo hará

Phoebe enterró el cuchillo en su estómago, él se precipitó al suelo, boca abajo, Phoebe cayó sobre él, llena de rabia y coraje, sacando el cuchillo y volviéndolo a encajar.

-Esto es por dejarme!- le decía de manera frenética y desquiciada –yo te amaba!-

Una y otra vez Phoebe apuñalaba su cuerpo, cuando solo asi… quedó exhausta y se levantó, examinó la escena, soltó unas lágrimas y se arrodillo frente al cuerpo, con sus manos intentó recoger la sangre del piso y se levantó para salir del salón, vio a Rey a lo lejos entrando al baño y también caminó a esa dirección.

Entró al baño con sigilo, y apagó las luces, se puso frente al espejo y con la sangre sobrante de sus manos escribió con letras grandes: PUTA…

Se alejo para volver a encender la luz, vio la puerta del cubículo abrirse, Rey salió y se acercó al espejo, pasó su mano sobre las letras, Phoebe vio como se espantó un poco y se alejó del lavabo.

-Porque lo hiciste?- dice Phoebe en la entrada del baño

Rey la volteó a ver, con sus ropas sucias y llenas de sangre, con el gran cuchillo en su mano derecha, bañado en sangre, Rey se agarró su abrigo y retrocedió unos pasos.

-Él… es mío…- dice Phoebe acercándose –no debiste meterte entre nosotros –ES MIO… NO PUEDE SER DE NADIE MAS!-

-Jamás podrías amarlo como yo… no lo mereces…- dice Rey metiendo su mano a su abrigo

-Maldita puta…- susurraba la ensangrentada Phoebe –no te preocupes…- decía mientras deslizaba su dedo entre el ensangrentado cuchillo –ya vas a dejar de ser un estorbo….- corre hacia ella

Rey saca otro cuchillo de su abrigo, entre las dos forcejean, Phoebe tomo a Rey de la cabeza y la azotó contra la pared de azulejos, Rey cae gimiendo de dolor agarrándose la cabeza, se desata su bufanda, pero Phoebe se abalanza sobre ella ambas luchan con sus manos, Phoebe por clavar ese cuchillo en la garganta de Rey, y Rey por evitar que lo hiciera.

-Maldita puta!- decía Phoebe entre dientes –puta mentirosa …- le decía mientras intentaba encajar su cuchillo.

Phoebe estaba a punto de enterrar el cuchillo, Rey solo vio como otro brazo sostuvo el brazo de Phoebe y la levantó, Rey quedó libre y se levantó lentamente, vió como unos uniformados sostuvieron a la Phoebe ensangrentada, sintió una oleada de emociones combinadas, miedo, alivio, escalofríos, unos oficiales se acercaron a ella.

-Esta bien señorita?- dice un oficial

Rey solo asiente, caminó fuera del baño entre los pasillos, todos ellos llenos de policías y agentes, habia una gran multitud en un salón, ella se abrió paso entre la gente, Rey vio a alguien en el suelo, en un mar de sangre, estaba boca abajo.

No sabia si acercarse o no…sintió una punzada, se le revolvió el estomago al oler ese penetrante olor a sangre, la escena con los oficiales y agentes tomando fotografías, le repugnó el contemplar la escena...

Se acercó al cadáver, el corazón quería salirse de su pecho, ya lo intuia, no quería confirmarlo, uno de los forenses volteó el cuerpo, y Rey lo vio, vio su rostro, apenas pudo reconocerlo, estaba ahí, yacia inerte, sin vida…

Puso su manos en su boca del asombro, se arrodillo entre el charco de sangre…

-NOO!- gritaba a todo pulmón

Varios agentes querían alejarla del lugar.

-NO, DEJENME! ES MI NOVIO!- gritaba entre sollozos

Rey quiso acurrucar el cuerpo inerte contra el suyo, sintió una impotencia y una enorme tristeza, las lágrimas le salían como fuente de agua, varios forenses forcejearon con ella para alejarla del cadáver.

Al fin pudieron llevarse el cuerpo, Rey estaba afuera, viendo como se lo llevaban en la ambulancia, tenia los ojos enrojecidos, pero aun seguía llorando, miró el auto en la entrada.

-Porque? Porque?...- decía entre sollozos

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rey llegó a su casa, desganada, deprimida, triste… mas que nada sola… entro al baño, se miro en le espejo, observó en su ropa los restos de sangre, pensó en no cambiarse ni bañarse nunca… eso seria lo mas cercano de estar a él, a duras penas logro entrar en la regadera y dejo el agua caer sobre si misma, aun con la ropa puesta, estuvo ahí durante horas, con el agua cayendo sobre ella, no quería pensar, no quería ver, no quería recordar…

El solo hecho de recordar o pensar, le provocaba náuseas, después de salir de la regadera se dejó caer sobre la cama, cada recuerdo daba por resultado a otra sesión de lagrimas, pero un pensamiento le vino a la mente… todavía quedaba un hermano… y ese vendría por ella…

No quiso perder tiempo y se levantó rápidamente, empezó a empacar en una maleta, iba a hacer lo que su amado habia hecho antes… iba a huir..

 ** _Continuará…_**


	11. Chapter 11: LA DECISIÓN

**_11: LA DECISIÓN_**

 ** _"_** ** _Si no tomas la decisión… ella te tomará…"_**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rey estaba por salir de la casa cuando alguien toco a la puerta, esta abrió y vio a un oficial.

-Buenos días…- dice Rey

-Es usted… Rey Ridley?-

-Si…- dice temerosa

-Necesito que me acompañe…-

-A donde?-

-Necesitamos que venga a reconocer el cuerpo…-

-(No.. no de nuevo)- pensó Rey –no me hagan verlo de nuevo.. por favor..- unas lagrimas querían salir

-Lo siento, señorita Ridley, pero… el muchacho no tiene familia, no podemos localizar a alguien que logre identificarlo… tiene que acompañarnos…-

-No… no puedo…-

Rey no quería volver a ver su cuerpo, pálido y sin vida, a duras penas logro subir a la patrulla para ir a la morgue, camino entre los pasillos, el olor le asqueaba, le causaba mareos, le repugnaba estar ahí, entraron a la habitación donde tenían el cuerpo, su corazón latia a toda velocidad, no quería verlo, no, no podía, se acercó lentamente, el médico abrió la bolsa lentamente y Rey pusó sus manos sobre su boca, ahogando un sollozo, lo miró…

Pero en lugar de soltar mas lágrimas, su cuerpo quedó inerte, paralizado, al ver el rostro de la persona que creía que estaba muerta, el rostro del que creía su amado, no tenia la cicatriz que el intruso que se metió a su casa hace varias semanas le habia hecho, no, no era Kylo… era Ben… era Ben Solo…

-No puede ser…- susurró atónita casi se desploma de la impresión.

-Señorita… esta bien?- decía el oficial casi deteniéndola

Como podía ser Ben? Ni siquiera pudo cruzar palabra con él desde su ultimo encuentro, ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de encararlo, de aclarar las cosas, aunque no sabia exactamente qué que es lo que debía aclarar, sintió un alivió aunque le doliera admitirlo, por fin, la persona que posiblemente quería hacerle daño ya no podría hacerle nada, pero… era él el que quería hacerle daño? Y si era asi… porque?.

-Kylo…- susurró –entonces el esta… vivo…-

Si Kylo estaba vivo… donde carajos estaba? Porque no la llamó? Porque no hizo acto de presencia para saber si estaba bien o qué habia pasado…

 _El dia anterior…_

 _Kylo habia entrado al salón y escucho unos pasos, miro por el umbral de la puerta y vio a la rubia, se ocultó nuevamente, la rubia entro al salón contiguo y escucho que hablaba, el salió y se acercó con sigilo, y logro verla ahí, en el suelo apuñalando a su hermano, sin que este pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, sus ojos se desorbitaron, estaba atonito… apenas pudo retroceder para sacar su teléfono y llamar al 911, se volvió a ocultar y vio a Rey entrando al baño, su corazón se detuvo, los 3 minutos mas largos de su vida, al fin escucho las sirenas y la multitud de oficiales corriendo por los pasillos, logró escuchar los gritos de su amada Rey, su llanto, sus lamentos, se le partió el corazón oírla, se quedó oculto debajo del escritorio tapándose los oído, cada grito y llanto de ella, era verdaderamente desgarrador, estuvo ahí hasta poco después de que las patrullas y la ambulancia forense._

 _Cuando por fin decidió salir, miró que el auto ya no estaba, pensó que lo mas sensato era ir a buscar a Rey a su casa para que viera que él seguía vivo, pero… no sabia… para empezar, a qué habia ido Ben a la escuela? Buscaba a Rey? Porque no impidió que Phoebe lo matara? Que pretendía?_

 _Se dirigió a la casa de Ben pero estaba custodiada por oficiales, y no era nada prudente aparecer ahí, después de todo aunque fuera el hermano, no convenía aparecer para que lo confundieran y quisieran encerrarlo en el psiquiátrico por culpa de su hermano, nadie sabia de su existencia… es como si él no existiera._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al dia siguiente, quiso buscar a Rey pero vio a un oficial fuera de su casa y vio que se la llevó en la patrulla, se quedo mas sorprendido, acaso ella habia sido culpada de algo? Porque se la llevaban?

Espero afuera de su casa a una distancia prudente, quería que ella supiera que el vivía y que todo estaría bien

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rey salio de la morgue con un revoltijo de emociones, tanto que le provocaron vomitar en medio de la acera, las escenas de sangre, cadáveres y el olor no era nada favorecedor, una duda aun albergaba en su mente: porque Phoebe habia matado asi a Ben? Que tan enfermo se tiene que estar para matar de tal manera, con un cuchillo de cocina? La idealización la hizo sentirse con náuseas, tenia tan presente el repugnante olor a sangre.

Caminó por la acera, a duras penas, la pobre estaba débil, sin haber probado bocado en todo el dia, sus ojos hinchados de tanto haber llorado, apenas podía caminar, pensaba en Kylo, sentía la necesidad de ir a encarar a la rubia psicópata para que diera explicaciones… aunque ya tenia una idea: la tipa estaba loca.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kylo estuvo esperándola toda la tarde pero jamás hubo rastro de Rey, que habia pasado? No quería ir a la comisaria, no seria lo mas idóneo, decidió irse por ese dia, aunque la intriga lo matara, necesitaba saber de Rey.

Camino un par de calles y rento una habitación de hotel, tenia sentimientos encontrados, entre el alivio y el dolor, el que al fin su hermano dejaría de hacer daño y por otro… pues era su hermano, su sangre, con quien creció, vivió y sufrió, pero por otra parte necesitaba Rey, aunque su hermano fuese el primero en fijarse en ella, él también tenia sentimientos hacia ella sin haberla conocido siquiera, se sintió culpable de haberle quitado la mujer a su hermano, pero el no podía mandar en su corazón, amaba a Rey y solo esperaba poder verla y decírselo.

Tenia el mal presentimiento de que tal vez no volveria a ver a su amada Rey de nuevo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rey caminaba por los sombríos pasillos de la jefatura donde tenían a Phoebe en los separos, el guardia golpeo los barrotes con su macana.

-Tiene visita…-

Rey se acercó un poco a los barrotes, vio entre la escasa luz una silueta que yacia en la esquina de la celda, ahí estaba, la ensangrentada Phoebe sentada, tenia un aspecto sombrío, poco lúcido, la rubia la miró con cierto desdén.

-Que es lo que quieres…?- dice con hostilidad

-Porque lo hiciste?- le pregunto sin rodeos

La rubia la miró, habia mucho odio en sus ojos, se levantó lentamente, no se acercó a ella.

-Si el no iba a ser mio… no iba a ser de nadie…-

-Phoebe… que te pasó?...- dice Rey con cierta preocupación

-Tu…- dice con poca cordura – tu apareciste en mi vida…-

-Era tu amiga… te…-

-Mierda! Todo lo que digas es mierda… no te creo nada… desde el principio debi ver tus intenciones, puta mentirosa…-

-Phoebe…-

-Lárgate!- le gritaba con hostilidad y odio –no quiero volver a ver tu cara de mosca muerta!-

-Phoebe… por favor…-

Phoebe se abalanzó sobre ella, la logro agarrar entre los barrotes y con una navaja logro rebanar el rostro de Rey, ésta forcejeaba con ella pero entre los manoteos y los golpes terminó mas lastimada, Phoebe logró herir su hombro, unos guardias lograron separarlas, Rey terminó muy herida, tenia parte de su cara, hombros y brazos, cortados.

-Llévenla al hospital!- gritaba el guardia

Los oficiales se llevan a Rey, esta estaba desorientada y sorprendida, con el rostro lleno de sangre, la llevaron directo a urgencias, los doctores preguntaron por cuál tipo de arma se hicieron las heridas, mandaron a hacer análisis de sangre, por si el arma estaba contaminada por alguna bacteria o sangre de alguien mas.

Rey recibió varias puntadas en las heridas, estaba aun exhausta, seguía sin poder comer, su semblante estaba demasiado deteriorado, al final de la tarde, casi en la noche el doctor pudo hablar con ella.

-Rey, Ridley…- decía el doctor viendo su expediente –dime cuando fue la ultima vez que comiste?-

-No recuerdo…- dice Rey cansada

-Bueno, Rey, afortunadamente no encontramos nada en tu sangre que pudiera afectar a tu salud, por ahora necesitas descansar…-

-Cuando podre irme a mi casa?-

-Mañana te dejaremos ir…- dice el doctor mirándola –debes cuidarte Rey, para saber mas o menos que tanto tiempo tienes, cuando fue tu ultima fecha de periodo?

-Tiempo?- dice confundida –ultima fecha?-

-No lo sabes?- dice el doctor sorprendido -

-Saber que?- dice ella sorprendida pero sospechando

-Que estas embarazada…-

Sintió como su corazón se encogió, estaba aterrada y sorprendida, no fue una noticia que le hubiera gustado escuchar, al menos no en ese momento ni en las circunstancias.

Rey no logró dormir nada en esa noche, sentía temor, mucho temor, no sabia qué hacer, sus pensamientos le atormentaban, habia hecho las cosas mal desde el principio, y ahora… este hijo… lo que mas la torturaba, era: de quién carajo era el bebé? De Ben? De Kylo?

Sentía muchísimo miedo, cualquier decisión que tomase tendría consecuencias, tendría que pensarlo muy bien porque cualquier cosa que hiciera, afectaría su futuro, y esa decisión marcaria su vida para siempre.

Y si era de Ben? No podría permitir que sus genes defectuosos dieran frutos y esparcieran el mal en el mundo como el lo habia hecho.

Y si es de Kylo? Como iba a sobrellevar la situación? donde estaba él? para poder decírselo siquiera

-Mierda!- se dijo entre dientes

Tenia que actuar ya, antes de que el tiempo pasará, esa noche tuvo un nudo en la garganta, tenia un huracán de emociones, la mayoría malos y un malestar en su cabeza, tenia un mal presentimiento.

 ** _Continuará…_**


	12. Chapter 12: EL JUICIO

**_12: EL JUICIO_**

 ** _"_** ** _En el corazón, no se miente.."_**

Habia una gran multitud fuera del juzgado, la prensa atosigaba a los abogados en cuestión, era la noticia del pueblo, el escándalo del año, Rey se abrió paso entre la multitud, siendo acosada por reporteros y fotógrafos, se limitó a adentrarse al edificio, iba acompañada de un abogado, ambos entran a la corte, dentro se encontraba otra multitud, los tribunales estaban listos, la defensa, los abogados tomaron sus posiciones, ella tomo asiento.

Estaba nerviosa y temerosa, del otro lado vio a la asesina, la acusada, yacia muy tranquila y serena en su silla, no se percato de la presencia de Rey, suspiró un momento y miro al estrado, que brillaba por la ausencia del juez.

 _1 semana antes…_

 _La luz de la mañana entraba por las persianas de aquella habitación de hospital, Rey abrió un ojo lentamente, no habia podido dormir bien, aun tenia sus ojos hinchados, unas ojeras terribles, la enfermera llamó a su puerta a una hora muy temprana para llevarle el desayuno._

 _Apenas logró comer algo, su mente aun estaba en: donde carajo esta Kylo?_

 _Horas mas tarde salió del hospital, emprendió el regreso a casa, seguía con la angustia, entró a la casa, y se dejó caer en el sofá, estaba exhausta y preocupada._

 _No tardó mucho en escuchar el timbre de su puerta, se levanto con pereza y se dirigió a la puerta, al abrirla sintió como otro deja vú, de nuevo habia oficiales en su puerta, hasta cuando iba a parar esa locura?_

 _-Srita. Ridley?- preguntó el oficial_

 _-Si?- decía temerosamente –digame-_

 _-Tenemos un citatorio para usted…- le entrega el sobre_

 _-Citatorio?- dice confundida –de qué?-_

 _-Esta citada a declarar sobre el caso del homicidio de Ben Solo…-_

 _El corazón se le estremeció, abrió el sobre y ahí estaba la notificación._

 _-No puedo…- decía con miedo_

 _-Usted es un testigo clave, señorita, debe hacerlo si quiere que la asesina tenga su merecido…-_

 _El oficial se despide de ella, no por ultimo recordándole que no debía temer de nada, ella estaría a salvo._

 _Rey miro la hoja y suspiró, ya lo que menos quería era involucrarse en ese asunto, y sola… donde carajo estaba Kylo?_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rey miró detenidamente al juez entrar en la sala, todos se pusieron de pie, el juez tomo asiento.

-Estamos aquí para resolver el caso de Phoebe Gwendoline Christie, por el homicidio del ciudadano Ben Solo… la defensa tiene algo que decir?-

El abogado se levanta de la silla y toma entre sus manos una hoja

-Señor juez, tenemos aquí un expediente médico en el que se redacta la salud mental de la acusada…-

-Leanos ese expediente…- indicó le juez

-La paciente: Phoebe G. Christie, incapaz de controlar sus acciones y comportamiento en la sociedad, por lo que para su tratamiento es necesario ingresarla a un centro medico…-

-Objeción!- grita el fiscal –la acusada no atacó a Ben Solo por una enfermedad mental…-

-No ha lugar…- dice el juez

-La acusada padece de un problema mental que la orillo a asesinar a Ben Solo…- terminó de decir la defensa

-Bien..- dice el juez acomodándose los lentes –la fiscalía, tiene algún testigo o suceso que pruebe lo contrario?-

El fiscal se levanta y llama un nombre, desconocido para Rey, era la persona en intendencia de la escuela que habia presenciado todo, paso al estrado y declaró lo que habia visto ese dia, a como veía Rey el caso era simple, hubo testigos oculares en el asesinato, Phoebe intento asesinarla y ya, era culpable, notablemente culpable.

-Quisiera llamar a Rey Ridley al estrado…- dijo el fiscal

Rey se levanta de su asiento y temerosamente camina hacia el estrado, toma asiento, se sintió acosada e intimidada por la cantidad de gente que tenia sus ojos en ella, las cámaras, los reflectores, todo la abrumó.

-Conoce usted a Phoebe G. Christie?- preguntó el fiscal

-Si…-

-Esta en esta sala?-

-Si…-

-Podria señalar quien es?-

Rey mira a Phoebe, ella a decir verdad lucia tranquila, como si no estuviese pasando nada, Rey la señala a donde ella estaba.

-Bien, dígame Rey… como era su relación con la acusada?-

-Éramos amigas…- dijo con tranquilidad

-Tuvieron alguna pelea antes del accidente?-

-No…- dijo pensativa –no directamente…-

-Explíquese…-

-Bueno… Ben era su novio…- agachó la cabeza –y por mi, terminó con ella…-

-Entonces adjunta que eso mato a Ben?-

-Objeción!- gritó la defensa –esta haciendo suposiciones de los hechos…-

-Ha lugar…- dijo el juez

-Reformulo la pregunta…- dice el fiscal –Rey… Ben Solo salió con usted después de que él terminara con la señorita Christie?-

-No…-

Phoebe golpeó la mesa con furia –PATRAÑAS! ERES UNA PUTA MENTIROSA!-

-SILENCIO!- grito el juez

Se armo un revoltijo en la sala, la respiración de Rey se agitaba por el miedo y desesperación.

-Bien Rey… digame que relación tenia con Ben Solo?-

Rey guardó silencio, no sabia que contestar a decir verdad estaba insegura de qué responder, a decir verdad no sabia qué tipo de relación tenia con Ben Solo, ahora parecía un desconocido para ella, que podría decir? Que también se habia enamorado de su hermano gemelo? Que su relación era con Kylo y no con Ben? Sabian de la existencia de Kylo?

-Señorita?-

-Era mi amigo…- resopló

-Mentira!- gritó Phoebe con euforia –es una vil mentira

-Orden!- martilló el juez

-Bien, señorita Rey…- dice el fiscal cruzándose de brazos –diganos… quien es el padre de su hijo?-

Phoebe alzo aun mas la mirada, su rostro mostraba rencor, odio, frustración, toda una mezcla de sentimientos negativos, estaba al borde de levantarse y correr hacia Rey y ahorcar su diminuto cuello.

Rey trago saliva, como diablos lo sabia? Eso importaba? Era relevante para mandar a Phoebe a la cárcel? Que le importaba al jurado saber esa información?

-No creo que eso sea relevante…- lo miro con indignación

-Esa es la razón por la cual la señorita Phoebe asesinó a Ben Solo?

-Objeción!- grito la defensa –especulaciones…-

-Ha lugar…- dijo el juez mirando al fiscal

-Bien… diga Rey, fue Ben Solo quien la embarazó?-

Rey pensó, en realidad no tenia una respuesta segura para su pregunta, se sentia acorralada.

-No se…- dijo con la mirada y la voz baja

-Cómo?- pregunto el fiscal confundido

-No sé quién es el padre…- dijo con vergüenza

Hubo un largo silencio, el fiscal finalizó con su interrogatorio, después de una larga sesión, el juez dio un receso, todos se levantaron de sus sitios, Rey se apresuró para salir de la sala y huir de la prensa y sus preguntas acosadoras, se sintió casi humillada, incluso, sintió que los insulto de Phoebe eran ciertos, camino entre los pasillos y se detuvo en un pequeño rincón, se abrazó a si misma, queriendo soltar algunas lágrimas pero logró contenerse.

-Cuando pensabas decirme?...- escuchó una voz detrás suyo

Ella volteó y lo vio, era él, era Kylo, su primer impulso era abalanzarse sobre él para abrazarlo, pero solo permaneció ahí de pie, el la miraba con cierto rencor, ella se sintió tonta estando ahí frente a él.

-Decirte qué?- logró decir

-Que estas esperando un hijo?-

-Donde estabas?- tenia que sacar algún sentimiento y el rencor estaba manifestándose –donde rayos estuviste estos días?-

El guardó silencio, no tenia una respuesta que darle, a decir verdad ni el mismo sabia porque se habia ido, solo logró agachar la cabeza.

-No sabes lo que he pasado… tuve que ir yo, a hacer tu trabajo… no sabes qué sentí al ver a tu hermano muerto…-

-Perdóname…- la abrazó fuertemente –no sabia qué hacer…-

-No sabes lo que sentí al pensar que tu eras el que estaba en ese saco… muerto.. sin vida…-

-Ya tranquila…- decía abrazándola –perdóname…-

-Tengo tanto miedo…- decía entre desesperación y lagrimas –no se que va a pasar…-

-Tranquila… ella no se acercara a ti…- decía Kylo mirándola a los ojos –porque no me lo dijiste…-

-Decirte que? Que estoy embarazada?- decía entre lágrimas –como iba a decirte si cuando me enteré, tu estabas desaparecido…-

-Y…- dijo con cierto temor

-No…- interrumpió ella, le había leído la mente –no sé…-

-Que?- dice sorprendido

-No, no se quién es el padre…- dice avergonzada –puedes ser tu… o puede ser Ben…-

Kylo se echo hacia atrás con estrés, soltó un suspiro

-Bueno, supongo que después resolvemos eso…- dice mirándola –vamos…-

Nuevamente ingresan a la sala, todos toman sus puestos y continúan con la sesión.

-Bien- dice el juez –continuemos… la fiscalía quiere continuar?-

-Si, su señoría…- dice el fiscal levantándose de la silla –llamó a Phoebe G. Christie al estrado..-

La rubia se levanta y camina hacia el estrado, toma asiento, lucia tranquila, pero pensativa.

-Bien… díganos señorita Christie… cual era su relación con Ben Solo?-

-El era mi novio… estudiábamos juntos…- dice

-Bien…- dice el fiscal dirigiéndose al escritorio tomando un libro –reconoce esto?-

Phoebe aguardo un momento, lucia sorprendida

-Por su expresión parece ser que sabe lo que es esto, cierto?-

Phoebe lo ve con cierta hostilidad

-Sabe lo que esto contiene?-

Phoebe seguía sin responder, estaba mas que nerviosa, estaba indignada.

-Quiero anexar esto como parte de la evidencia su señoria…- decía el fiscal

-Que es eso?- preguntó el juez

-Señoras y señores…- dice el fiscal hojeando el libro –esto es un diario… perteneció a Ben Solo… fue encontrado en el domicilio de la acusada…-

Los ojos de Rey se abrieron de par en par, miró hacia donde Kylo estaba, se sorprendió mas que nada al pensar de que podría contener ese diario, mas muertes? Mas atrocidades?.

-Usted leyó el contenido de este diario señorita Christie?-

Phoebe volvió a guardar silencio.

-Responda a la pregunta…- dijo el juez

-Si…- resopló

-Porque tomo este diario, señorita Christie?-

Phoebe pensó un momento –porque ahi, Ben habla sobre ella…- dice señalándola.

-Bien… no mas preguntas para ella, su señoría…-

Phoebe regresó a su sitio, y el fiscal espero unos segundo para volver a llamar a Rey al estrado.

-Señorita Ridley, ha visto antes este libro?-

Rey pensó un momento, recordó que Ben solía escribir en ese libro, pero jamas relacionó que fuera importante, hasta ese dia.

-Si…-

-Sabe el contenido de este?-

-No…-

-Bien, Rey- dice hojeando el libro –usted aparece mucho en estos escritos…-

-Que?- dice sorprendida

-Ben Solo habla mucho de usted en este libro…- dice fijando su mirada en la hoja –señoras y señores daré lectura de una de las páginas de este libro.-

 _Nunca me enamoré tanto como lo hice de ella, estar cerca suyo… hace que pierda la cabeza…_

Rey trago saliva ante las palabras, estaba sabiendo lo que en realidad la mente de Ben Solo pensaba…

 ** _Continuará…_**


	13. Final Chapter: UN NUEVO COMIENZO

**_CAPITULO FINAL: UN NUEVO COMIENZO._**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Nunca me enamoré tanto como lo hice de ella, estar cerca suyo… hace que pierda la cabeza…_

 _A veces hacemos cosas estúpidas, por amor, ella cree que no la miro, que no la escucho, simplemente ella piensa que no significa nada para mi, cuando en realidad, lo es todo._

 _Los pequeños detalles, su sonrisa, su voz, todo lo que ella es me está volviendo loco, todavía no se y no entenderé como fue que llegue a enamorarme de ella de esta manera._

 _No quiero que nada le suceda, quiero protegerla, necesito protegerla, siempre hay gente que quiere arrebatarte lo que es tuyo._

 _Ella nunca entenderá el inmenso amor que creció dentro de mi corazón, todo lo que yo hacía por ella, era porque la amo infinitamente._

 _No importa quien se interponga, yo me encargaré de que ella sea solo para mi, así tenga que matar a mi propia novia tirándola al mar, no importa nada mas, ni a quien tenga que lastimar, ni como lo tenga que hacer, ni la sangre de quien tenga que derramar, Rey será solo para mi, ella no tendrá opción…_

El fiscal no leyó más del contenido, Rey ya había escuchado lo suficiente, definitivamente una duda se había aclarado, Ben fue quién quiso arrojar a Phoebe del barco en aquel viaje.

No podía creer que una persona asi existiera, ella no conocía esa faceta, ella conocía a un Ben totalmente diferente, agachó su mirada.

-Sabía algo de esto? –preguntó el fiscal

Rey guardó silencio un instante –no, no sabía, el Ben que yo conocí, no es el mismo que se expresa en ese diario.

-No mas preguntas, su señoría –terminó el fiscal

Rey se levanta de la silla y regresa a la banca, aun tenia un sentimiento de pesadez que le calaba en el pecho.

El juez guardó silencio un momento –bien, creo que daremos un pequeño receso y el jurado tendrá listo un veredicto.

Rey se giró hacia Kylo, su cara lucia con preocupación, Kylo se acercó a ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos, Phoebe alcanzó a mirar a la pareja a lo cual se quedó perpleja, aunque no pudo hacer nada al ser llevada de nuevo a los separos.

-Todo estará bien –la abrazaba con fuerza –tranquila.

Ambos salieron un momento al pasillo, no hubo muchas palabras a decir verdad, ni miradas, solo estaban ahí, casi abrazados, Rey apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho de él.

-Y ahora que va a pasar? –preguntó ella

-No se –suspiró

-Me refiero a qué sucederá con nosotros.

Kylo la miró a los ojos, la tomo de las mejillas. –sea mi hijo o no, yo no te voy a dejar sola, el niño que llevas dentro tiene mi sangre de todas formas.

Rey lo miró con algunas lágrimas.

-Estoy seguro que se parecerá a su padre –bromeó ante la ironía.

Ambos rieron ante el comentario y sellaron su reencuentro con un profundo beso.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-De pie! –dijo el policía

Todos se pusieron de pie para recibir al juez, cuando todos tomaron sus asientos nuevamente, este carraspeo y miró al jurado.

Rey tomó con fuerza la mano de Kylo, voltearon a ver al jurado.

-El jurado ha llegado a un veredicto? –preguntó el juez.

Una mujer se pone de pie, tenía una gran tarjeta en la mano –si, su señoría – baja la mirada para mirar la tarjeta –en el caso del homicidio de Ben Solo, declaramos a la acusada Phoebe G. Christie… culpable

Rey suspira ante el hecho, un enorme alivio se manifestó en su corazón.

El rostro de Phoebe no mostraba emoción alguna, pareciera que no le importaba ya nada, y más cuando el juez soltó una sentencia de 25 años, solo observó a la culpable de sus desgracias y al gemelo mirarla como los oficiales se la llevaban de la sala, ahora si, era el fin de la pesadilla.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Meses después…

El sol estaba justo en el punto medio del día, el calor era intenso y lograba filtrarse entre el espesor de los árboles, se oían los sonidos de la madre naturaleza de fondo, nada mas relajante.

Rey merodeaba alrededor de los árboles, apenas podía caminar, sus últimas semanas eran realmente agotadoras, estar de pie era una labor casi imposible al cargar semejante barriga, pero era necesaria la caminata, llevaba semanas guardando reposo.

-Vaya, mira esa barriga –decía con una sonrisa.

Rey apenas pudo mirarlo seguido de un líquido tibio escurría sobre sus piernas, Kylo la miró con los ojos abiertos, comprendía que el viaje había finalizado y ese día ocurriría el alumbramiento.

-No quiero moverme –dijo asustada.

-Tranquila – Kylo estaba mas nervioso que ella –yo te voy a guiar hasta el auto, relájate – la tomó del brazo –te duele?

-No aun – comenzaba a asustarse

-Bien, bien –no podía cargarla, era demasiado para él y no quería lastimarla –vamos lento, sin prisa.

Ambos llegan con cuidado al auto y emprenden el camino, Rey estaba nerviosa al igual que Kylo, ambos se miraban de forma preocupante y nerviosa, Kylo conducía con su mano izquierda y con la otra acariciaba el vientre de Rey.

-Todo estará bien –la calmaba Kylo

-Estoy tranquila – decía riéndose de manera nerviosa –por ahora.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rey no estuvo tranquila a su llegada al hospital, las contracciones eran dolorosas y tortuosas a cada minuto, Kylo apenas pudo bajarla del auto, fue llevada directamente a la sala de parto.

Kylo aguardo en la sala de espera con una angustia enorme, con muchos sentimientos encontrados, y con una duda que desde que le dijo a Rey que no importaba, aun seguía presente, era él el padre? O lo era su hermano?

Miraba el reloj, pasaban los minutos, las horas, una eternidad que comenzaba a desesperarlo, no podía estar sentado ni de pie, caminaba de un lado a otro, pasándose las manos entre el cabello, sentía que todo le molestaba, el sonido de los teléfonos, los pasos de la gente, ese olor a hospital, empezaba a sentir náuseas.

-Señor Solo? –preguntó una enfermera

Kylo alzo su mirada, sabía que significaba su presencia ahí.

-Todo salió bien.- sonreía –puede pasar a verla.

Kylo se levantó lentamente de la silla, caminó por el largo pasillo, su rostro denotaba miedo, pero todo ese temor y pesar, desapareció por completo al verlos.

Estaban ahí, una de ellas en cama, radiante y cansada, el pequeño humano en sus brazos, durmiente y rebosante, se acercó más a ellos, besó a Rey en la frente y miró a su pequeño, porque no importaba de quién fuera, era suyo, lo contempló, su pequeño rostro, sus diminutas manos y pies, era todo un ángel.

-Es perfecto –susurró con una sonrisa.

-Ten, cárgalo

-No, no – se espantó –no sé cómo, se me puede caer.

-No, no se te va a caer, toma –le entregaba al bebé.

-No, no puedo.

-Le tienes miedo a tu hijo?

Kylo cargo con cuidado y temor al pequeño, éste soltó un pequeño llanto.

-Sshh, tranquilo –dijo tranquilizándolo.

El pequeño abrió sus ojos y pareciera que miraba a Kylo, éste tomó su manita, el bebé se aferró a su dedo, hubo una conexión que Rey no supo interpretar ni explicarse.

-Nunca voy a olvidar este dia – le hablaba al bebé

Se balanceaba de un lado al otro como si arrullara al infante, estaba cautivado totalmente, la felicidad inundaba la habitación, se sentó junto a Rey y ambos contemplaban con tanto amor al pequeño.

Para Kylo, sus dudas fueron totalmente aclaradas, con tan solo ver al pequeño a los ojos supo la respuesta y estaba bien, ahora todo iba a estar bien.

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
